Worlds Collide
by Yen
Summary: Missing chapter 8 has been uploaded. A Citan & Yui story. I wrote and finished this in 1999 or was it 2000. *sigh* The thought italics and colored text are gone.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Document Author's note:   
(embarrassed) Eep! This felt a bit whimsical... ^^;; Still, I hope you enjoy reading.   


Worlds Collide   
Chapter One 

The Way Things Are...   
written by YEN (10/29/99)   
final edit (02/05/2000)   


Yui was on guard, her eyes scanning the surrounding area carefully. Around her, the foliage lay perfectly still, not an animal sound to be heard or even the rustle of a breeze going by. This was not the usual case even in the close contained environment of one of Shevat's hydroponics farms. 

There was the barest flicker of movement from the corner of her eye, and an instant later, she whirled about, her sword, drawn and blocking a strike from her attacker. Blue eyes twinkled mischievously at her, and Yui instinctively somersaulted backwards, her feet kicking hard against her opponent's body just as another blow descended from above. 

Yui landed easily a short distance away and watched with satisfaction as her teacher slowly picked himself off the ground. He brushed dust and dirt from his clothes meticulously before lifting his head to smile proudly at her. "Excellent, little one, you have been practicing." 

Yui groaned. "Uncle, please stop calling me that!" She glared at him. "I am no longer little!" 

His smile remained unfazed. "Very well, as you wish. Your technique has improved, child." 

"Uncle!" 

He lifted a hand and wagged a scholarly finger at her. "You know very well that unless you have taken a mate, you are not yet legitimately an adult." 

Yui stared back at him and looked away, uncomfortable with the situation. "I'm not ready..." 

He sighed. "You are of age-" 

"I know that," she interrupted, turning back to him with a helpless look in her eyes. "I'm just not ready for that!" 

"Not ready? Or have yet to find someone?" 

"..." 

"Yui-" 

"Please excuse me..." 

She turned away from him and exited the farm pod. Left behind, Azuire sighed again and began cleaning his weapons. "... This is the way things are, little one."   


  
**************************

  
Yui stared blindly at the vista before her. It was early dawn, and the sun shone yellow gold as it rose slowly and steadily through the clouds. A wind blew strongly against her face, also producing an excited jangle from the wind chime behind her. 

... Too fast... things are happening too fast... Yui sighed and pressed a switch. The breeze stopped abruptly as the window closed and a panel slid over to cover it. She stared at it. ...I shouldn't have left uncle like that... She turned and walked towards the bedrooms. ... It isn't his fault... I should be thankful... If it were another person other than him as my guardian, I would have been married off a long time ago... Even grandfather couldn't have done any better... 

Grandfather... She went inside her bedroom and laid down tiredly, wanting so much to sleep but just couldn't. ... I wish you were here... She felt so helpless. Is this how you felt when they banished you from Shevat? ... Even now, when you have been pardoned and again honored, I can understand why you wouldn't want to be here... 

In the skycity of Shevat, there were two classes, that of pure Shevat line and people rescued from the surface. For hundreds of years, there was intermarriage between the two, and of now, only the noble class of Shevat retained the patrician line. 

Yui closed her eyes, forcing herself not to think or to worry, then suddenly sat up when the door opened. She relaxed immediately when she saw that it was her uncle. An amused smile lightened her weary demeanor. ... He never did believe in knocking before entering... "Uncle..." 

"Forgive me, little one," he interrupted her gently as he sat down at the foot of her bed. "I shouldn't have told you so callously..." 

"Uncle..." 

"Quiet," he shushed her, "Let me finish. You can have all the time you want and need." His eyes were both serious and gentle. "I promise I will not give you away unless you, yourself, tell me you want me to." 

Yui laughed, relieved and embarrassed for him. She kneeled and hugged him impulsively, feeling as well his delight and fondness of her. After a while, she released him and looked back at him frankly, "You spoil me too much, Uncle," she said softly. "If you are a proper guardian, you would have married me off four years ago." 

Azuire lifted an eyebrow at that. "You want to be married then?" he asked hopefully. 

Yui blushed and lowered her eyes. "... You know I want to have someone..." she whispered haltingly, "but I just haven't met anyone who interest me in that way..." 

"That's because you have very high standards," he quipped. 

Yui glared at him, then smiled. "Very well then, Uncle," she sat back down on the bed, brought her knees up against her chest, wrapped her arms around them, rested her chin on top, and stared at him. "If you can find me someone who is even remotely like you, I will marry him in an instant," she continued seriously. 

Azuire stared back at her silently. "... Someone like me?" he repeated. When Yui nodded, he frowned thoughtfully and a moment later, laid back across the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. 

Yui fought back a giggle when her uncle had assumed his habitual thinking position. It was not unusual to find Azuire in that particular position, nor was it at all an uncommon posture. It was where he did his thinking that proved humorous. Yui could never forget the time she found him lying down in front of Sophia's Angel. The Empress Zephyr herself had requested her to remove Azuire. 

She waited quietly while her uncle mused on, seemingly oblivious to everything around him. Biting her lower lip to keep from laughing out aloud, Yui slowly reached back for a pillow. 

PHOOMPF! 

?! "... Yui!" Azuire knocked the pillow from his face and lunged at Yui who was laughing with another pillow held defensively in front of her. She easily evaded him and scampered off the bed. "You brat!" 

Yui turned to find him shaking his head at her. She grinned as he got off the bed, rearranged his clothing, and combed back his short mussed hair with his fingers. He was also quite a narcissist. 

Still holding the pillow, she answered back, "If I'm a brat, it isn't my fault, dear guardian of mine." 

He glared at her. "I think I have an appointment with a prospective suitor of yours right about now. I really should be going, little one." 

Yui smiled. "That reminds me, Lady Jeszal was inquiring about you." Azuire paled. "Should I answer her for you, Uncle?" 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Sensei?" 

"..." 

"Speaking of suitors, shouldn't you be married by now, Uncle?" 

"Oh no, do not change the subject. We are discussing your marriage here." 

"But, you are being so cruel, Lord Azuire, all those ladies waiting so eagerly for your affections." 

He turned crimson, and Yui giggled. He was such an unlikely ladies' man, her uncle, but she could understand why so many found him attractive. Tall, broad-shouldered, and well spoken. Silky raven-haired with quiet intelligent sapphire eyes. He had a fighter's skill, but preferred the scholarly academic life which he led. Perhaps what drew the most attention was his unawareness of the appeal he possessed. 

... If only he wasn't my uncle... Yui thought regretfully. ... but then, there are marriages among close families... she shivered slightly, sickened by the idea. So few families of nobility left, and the members so stubborn about continuing the pure line. It has become even acceptable to commit incest. Fidelity is so rare as well... I do not want that kind of marriage... all for the sake of genes... 

Yui... She started, realizing that Azuire was now standing in front of her, the expression on his face regretful. She felt his hand touch her face. ...Forgive me, little one, I should have never taught you what I believe- 

No, Uncle! She closed her eyes, vision unimportant in communication such as this. Never think that! 

A soft sigh... Your life is harder, because of the morals I have taught you- 

They are the right ones! 

... I am glad you think that, but try to understand that our society only wants to survive- 

We can survive without having to betray ourselves! 

... True, so true... Yui opened her eyes just as his hand fell from her face. He smiled at her warmly. "Choose your mate with your heart." His eyes darkened purposely. "I will handle those old goats asking for you to be paired with their sons." 

Yui smiled teasingly. "What if it's a she asking you?" 

Azuire flushed again. "... Do not worry. I will take care of it." He smiled back at her fondly. "It's those young bucks begging for your hand in marriage that cause me the most difficulty actually." He frowned, irritated. "They don't seem to understand the word no."   


Author's note: 

^^ Short, isn't it? But many chapters, I think. Hmm... An original character has a prominent role. I do not like the idea, but there isn't much data available, nor many known characters at this point in Xenogears' history either. Don't worry, Azuire's role is very limited in this fanfic. ^^ You do know who I will be concentrating on, don't you? ^_~ 

Yen^^   
alex@gsilink.com  
  



	2. Sky Attack!

Untitled Document Worlds Collide   
Chapter Two   
Sky Attack!   
written by YEN   
10/29/99   
final edit (2/05/2000)   


"Lady Gaspar!" The shout rang out loud and ringing through the main hallway of the palace. Yui paused, swallowed a sigh and turned to greet an enthusiastic Ishmael. "Yes, Ishmael," she said politely, trying to ignore the interested audience gathering around them. He had to shout my name in the corridor... she thought, a bit irritated. 

Ishmael was a member of the Royal Forces just as she was. Shevat's army was small, consisting mostly of former surface dwellers with Shevat nobles acting as officers. Fortunately, it was enough to protect Shevat in addition to the flying country's mobility and shield generators. 

"What is it?" She asked, dearly hoping that he wasn't going to beg her to marry him in public again. The last time that happened, a riot broke out and security had to be brought in to restore the peace. Our society is degrading... 

Ishmael gasped, taking deep breaths and bending to place his hands on his knees. "...At-tack..." 

? "What?" ... Did he just say attack...? 

He finally recovered enough to straighten and to inform her with barely repressed excitement, "Attack! Solaris is going to attack us!" 

"What? That's crazy!" Another noble retorted. He stepped out from the milling crowd, and faced Ishmael squarely. "You're just trying to impress Yui!" 

"No, I am not!" Ishmael said defensively, turning back to her again. "Don't believe Caleb, Yui. I'm telling the truth. Solaris is going to attack Shevat!" 

"Just where did you get this information, Ishmael?" Another young officer asked, her voice quivering with both excitement and apprehension. 

Ishmael smiled proudly, "I overheard my father talking on the vidcom. As one of the highest officials in Shevat, he was immediately informed of the Solarian fleet heading towards us." 

Caleb commented derisively, "Hmph. You're nothing but a spy and a snitch." 

"... What did you call me?!" 

"You heard me. You are nothing but a spy and a snitch!" 

"You're just jealous, cause my family's better than yours!" 

"Enough!" Yui stepped between the two antagonists, glaring at each one. "This is no time to be fighting among ourselves. If what Ishmael say is true, then we should all be preparing for battlestations, not bickering!" 

Cowed, both Ishmael and Caleb nodded meekly. 

"You're right, Yui. I'm sorry," Ishmael said mournfully. 

"Me too," added Caleb, not to be outdone. 

Yui forced herself not to wince. ... They're like little children... "All right then." She glanced at the others. "We are officers of the Royal Forces of Shevat. Everyone, proceed to your respective stations." 

At her calm order, the corridor was soon cleared, and she herself headed towards her own destination. ...Uncle should have information on this Solarian Invasion Force.   


  
****************************

  
Kahr Ramsus watched as their target, the enemy country of Shevat, suddenly increased speed, moving away from them. 

"Helmsman, adjust speed and course accordingly. Don't let them think they can get away from us." He turned just as First Officer Talan ordered the com officer to inform the rest of the fleet. 

As if Ramsus' gaze had a tactile effect, Talan turned to face him. "Sir, your orders?" He inquired for the third time. 

Ramsus clenched his jaw in irritation. "As I have already told you, Commander Talan, I am only here as a guest. You will follow Commander Ricadeau's orders, not mine." 

Not at all intimidated by this rebuke, Talan moved to stand before him. "But sir, we have already been waiting for three days, and we still have no idea where the commander is." 

Ramsus glared at him. "Have you no faith at all in your superior officers, Talan?" He inquired softly. 

Talan straightened and answered him calmly, "I have the greatest faith and respect in our Holy Emperor's choice, sir, but you are here with us now, Commander Ramsus, you can take charge of the Invasion Force in lieu of Commander Ricadeau's absence." 

"... I see, forgive my mistake, your lack of faith lies not in your superior officer, but in yourself." 

This time, Talan paled at Ramsus' calm observation and replied stiffly, "Sir, we have not even met Commander Hyuga Ricadeau personally. None of our men have ever laid eyes on him." His own eyes looked at Ramsus frankly. "I cannot even find information pertaining to him in the memory banks. It is as if he doesn't exist at all." 

Ramsus stared back at him and laughed, causing Talan to jerk away in anger and embarrassment. "Wait, Talan," Ramsus called out, coughing to clear his throat as Talan turned back to him. 

For the first time, Ramsus bestowed a smile on him, and the other man eagerly waited for his answer. The smile widened. "I can assure you there is a Commander Hyuga Ricadeau." He lifted a hand warningly when Talan was about to interrupt. "He is one of Solaris' finest, and I know him personally. I cannot divulge information concerning his present whereabouts since you do not need to know them yourself." 

Talan frowned as Ramsus continued, "All you have to do is follow his orders to the letter." 

"But, sir," Talan complained, "his orders make no sense. We are to wait for his signal? When, where, what sort of signal? How long must we wait?" 

"Just follow your orders, Commander." 

"The enemy is there, in front of us," Talan said earnestly, "The troops are more than ready to fight. The gears are fueled and armed. Shevat is ours for the taking!" 

Ramsus sighed. "Do you know that this is the third invasion force to Shevat?" 

? "..." 

"Have you not studied your history and your enemy? Shevat is not that easy to conquer." 

"But sir-" 

"I may as well tell you in order to ease your mind, Talan." Ramsus turned away from him to look at the image of Shevat on the screen. "Commander Ricadeau's mission is to make certain that we actually take Shevat this time."   


Author's note: 

Cheee... This is even shorter than Chapter One. ^^ I guess I learned my lessons from Rebuilding and Significance. (sweatdrop) Though I think this chapter is short, because there are simply not many known characters around. It's hard imagining original characters. It's doubtful you'll meet Talan again, though I kinda like his character. ^^ 

Yen^^   
alex@gsilink.com


	3. Enemy Unseen

Untitled Document Worlds Collide   
Chapter Three   
Enemy Unseen   
written by YEN   
10/29/99   
final edit (02/05/2000)   


Yui waited patiently with the others as their gears hovered just inside Shevat's protective shields. Within visual range, she could see the Solarian fleet keeping pace as Shevat moved in the opposite direction away from them. The skycity had to be in constant motion; otherwise, enemy gears could attack en masse and infiltrate Shevat through weakened gaps in the shield barriers. The flying country could move faster than gears, but couldn't outrun the speed of the more maneuverable airships, Fortunately, the shields could last forever against enemy barrages. 

... If the shields fail... 

"Hah! See, I told you! Those Solarian pigs are just cowards!" 

"For once I agree with you. Look at them, they're just sitting out there!" 

Yui sighed and removed the compiece from her ear. Although she was irritated by their brash attitudes, she had to admit they were right. ... It has already been 3 days... as if they are waiting for something...   
  


*********************

Far too easy, Hyuga thought as he approached the glowing shield generator. The massive tube of energy brightened the huge cavern where it was housed deep in Shevat's bowels, safe against enemy fire, but unfortunately for the people of Shevat, not secure against saboteurs. ... Nothing is ever safe from sabotage... 

He paused before the generator, a hand raised over his eyes to shield against glare, the other hand holding his ever-present katana. These poor fools, he thought as he bowed his head, unsheathing the blade. Too easy... Just conceal my sword in a hollow wooden cane, and they didn't even stop me to examine it. I didn't even have to pass through a detector... although perhaps, that was because they took pity of me in my elderly disguise and let me go on ahead of the other refugees, so I could rest a while before they serve us dinner. He chuckled, remembering the concern in the young man's eyes when he had pretended to stumble as the line of refugees moved forward. Fools... 

His eyes traced across the generator's steel housing until he spotted a panel. After opening it, he easily located the main power line that supplied Shevat's shields with energy from the generator. He stared at it thoughtfully, his hand gripping the hilt of his katana tightened. It should only take me a second to cut through it... There were three other generators, any one of which could provide enough power to the shields. It will take their mechanics at least an hour to repair a severed power main. I have that much time to disable the other generators... Easy enough. He glanced down at the Shevat guard uniform he was wearing. Their security is appalling... Or perhaps, they are simply too overconfident of their invulnerability... A fatal mistake. 

He lifted his katana to strike...   
  


*************************

"Nice sword..." Hyuga whirled, his katana angling upward to slash at his enemy. Steel met steel, and he found himself staring at calm golden eyes across a pair of silver-lit blades. 

"Solarian made, no doubt," The woman quipped, as she jumped back when his fist darted between the swords in order to hit her in the face. Her blade slid up his sword to cut his forearm. 

"Not bad." He heard her murmur as he instinctively drew his injured arm against his chest. "Martial artist and swordsman combined. You'll have to move faster though..." 

He glared at her and lunged, the sword point aimed straight at her stomach. His eyes widened when she jumped to meet his charge. Idiot! She'll impale herself! As the point brushed against her uniform, she whirled, pirouetting across the blade of the katana to slam her elbow in his stomach. 

His sword dropped from paralyzed fingers as he fell to his knees, gasping in pain and for air. Surprised as he was, he slammed his upper torso against his opponent, causing her to loose her balance.   
  


  
**************************

  
Yui landed on her side, almost losing her weapon when her sword arm slammed hard against the floor. ... He is good... She immediately rolled away from him, barely managing to escape his hands when he grabbed at her ankles. Pushing herself up, she glanced aside to find him slowly getting up as well, his katana now back in hand, and his dark eyes narrowed, following her every move intently. 

...He is no ordinary spy... Yui stared back at him. ...I will have to be careful with him...   
  


  
******************************

  
"As you may have just realized, I am not an idiot." Hyuga started, his eyes flickering at her statement. ...She read my mind...? 

"I warn you, Solarian. Whether you defeat me in battle or not, you will not survive." 

"That remains to be seen," he retorted, "Do not think I will be easily defeated just because I am alone." 

She actually smiled at him. "No, you will not be easily beaten. I mean you will die." She went into battle stance. "En garde." 

Hyuga shook his head at her presumptuousness and duplicated her actions. His blade rang clear against hers, and the battle began anew.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
What is your name, young man? 

Hyuga Ricadeau 

What is your class and birthplace? 

I was born in third class, in Lower Etranank of the Holy Empire Solaris 

How old are you? 

15 years old 

Do you understand the honor of being admitted into Jugend? 

I do 

Do you have any family? 

...I used to.   
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
He breathed hard and backed away from her. Already, he was sporting two more cuts on his other arm and one across his chest. They were not deep wounds, but they bled profusely. He stared at her. He had not even managed to score a hit against her. ...Something is wrong... She remained still as he examined the first wound he had received. Slowly, keeping an eye on her, he tasted the cut. It was sour. 

"...You poisoned me..." He swallowed hard after spitting out the blood from his mouth. He glared at her as she turned slightly away from him. "Coward! Do dishonorable tactics bring you much satisfaction?!" 

She turned back towards him slowly, her eyes meeting his stonily. "No, they do not. Does sabotage count as an honorable tactic, Solarian spy?!" 

He gritted his teeth. I have to finish this soon... The poison had long since slowed down his reaction time, and his muscles cramped with the effort of fighting. "Is there an antidote?" he asked. 

She didn't answer but instead produced a steel vial. He stared at it as she held it up towards him. She smiled, but her eyes were sad. "There is a cure, but you only have five more minutes before it is already too late." With a flick of her wrist, she concealed the antidote back in the hilt of her sword. "You'll have to take my sword if you want to live." 

He stared at her thoughtfully. "If I surrender, will you give me the antidote?" 

She looked back at him, a puzzled frown creasing her brow. "Have you no pride, Solarian?" 

"I have," he answered calmly, "but I know and accept when I have been defeated," he smiled slightly, "dirty tricks or not, it does not matter. Defeat is defeat." 

Her voice was soft. "You are a wise man..." 

He nodded at that, but stopped when she continued, "But you are still a dead man." He looked back at her. "Why?" 

"Because all Solarian prisoners are executed after they have been interrogated and tortured for information." There was shame in her expression. "I poisoned you so you could at least die a painless death." 

"... My only option is to fight then." 

She nodded. 

"Very well..."   
  


  
******************

  
Yui tensed as he charged towards her, his katana held slant against his chest. Halfway between them, he lunged, twirling, extending the blade at her. She jumped back, barely missing being slashed. He didn't stop, continuing a barrage of attacks at her. She parried, each savage attack causing her to retreat. 

I have to stop him... When he paused to catch his breath, she somersaulted backwards increasing the distance between them. Even as she regained her footing, he was already charging at her again, his blade gleaming purposely in the reactor's light.   


Author's note: Hooboy... I hope that went well. ^^;; 

Yen^^   
alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next part...   
Rebuilding   
Worlds Collide


	4. Samaritan

Untitled Document Worlds Collide   
Chapter Four   
Samaritan   
written by YEN   
10/29/99   
final edit (02/05/2000)   


Yui stared at the man lying lifelessly on the floor in front of her. I didn't mean to kill him... Bowing her head, she blinked and wiped tears away. Tears because of the flash bomb or... She closed her eyes tightly. I had no choice... He would have killed me if I hadn't defended myself. 

Lifting her head, she reached for her compiece when she noticed blood dripping from his arm to the floor. She blinked again, watching as the blood welled then dripped in a steady rivulet to the floor. The poison had also kept his blood from clotting and closing the wound. 

...Bleeding... She realized. ...If he's bleeding, that means... She quickly kneeled and bent over him, pressing fingers against his throat. His pulse beat weakly but steadily. He's alive! ... still alive... She stared at him, relief and duty battling for supremacy in her. 

...He'll die soon... She continued staring at him, then retrieved the antidote from her sword. Holding the vial in her mouth, she lifted him up to a sitting position and braced his upper torso against herself. His head lolled back and rested against her breasts. She blushed, then shook her head mentally. ...Now is not the time, Yui... She reprimanded herself, quickly opening the vial and pouring the antidote into his mouth. She tilted his head up and massaged his throat, making sure that it was swallowed. 

Then, she lowered him back gently to the floor, noticing the ugly lump at the back of his head. She glanced at the nearby generator stand. His head must have hit the edge when he fell... 

She looked back at him again. ...What am I doing?! They'll still kill him when I bring him in... She closed her eyes again. He'd be better off dead from the poison than from torture... 

...What am I going to do?   


  
**********************

  
He woke up with a splitting headache. Grimacing from the pain, he lifted his head and carefully felt the source of the throbbing ache. He winced again when he felt the swollen and tender flesh. ...What happened...? 

"You are awake..." 

He immediately sat up, then laid back again, dizzy from the sudden movement. ...That voice... "...You changed your mind?" 

"...About letting you die? Yes." 

He closed his eyes, his throat felt so dry. "How long will I have to live?" 

"... That depends on you..." 

He opened his eyes again and blinked. The room was altogether too bright and his vision a bit blurry. He reached up a hand to rub his eyes. "...Where's my glasses?!" He demanded, twisting his body and ended up falling to the floor. He landed on his knees and arms hard, but ignored the pain and cried out, "You can torture me all you want! Just please, give me back my glasses!" 

He felt cool hands on his shoulders and shrugged them off savagely. "Give them back!" He got up and turned. The woman who had defeated him was staring at him with a helpless expression on her face. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Where are they?!" 

A sharp pain forced his head back, then another. Surprised, he released her and backed away. 

"You will get them back, I promise," she said calmly, rubbing her hand. Her golden eyes looked at him seriously then gentled. "Right now, you need to rest. You are suffering from the aftereffects of the poison and antidote. Not to mention a big bump on your head, several lacerations, and loss of blood." 

He remained still, staring at her, and she smiled. "Just get some sleep. You'll feel so much better in the morning..."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Dead... they were all dead... Numb, he fell to his knees, staring blindly at the lifeless bodies of his family... Why...? Why didn't I die with them?! 

All right, people, clear this mess up. We have a lot of bodies to dispose off. 

Sir, what about the boy? 

What boy? 

The only one who survived the plague. 

Really... Hmm, he might have antibodies to the virus. Better send him to the lab. 

He sat there, ignoring the workers around him. They look strange, scary, dressed up in big plastic suits with huge transparent masks on. They ignored him also as they began putting all the dead people in again large plastic bags. As they lifted Seiran's shrouded body, something shiny fell to the ground. 

He stood up slowly and went over to pick it up. It was his brother's glasses. 

Flames suddenly burst from the kitchen. 

That's it! Everyone, clear out! 

He screamed, "What are you doing?!" 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back to see one of the workers in a plastic suit. 

C'mon, boy, we have to go. They're burning everything to make sure the place is clean. 

No! They're destroying my home! 

That can't be helped. C'mon, we have to go now!   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yui stood in front of the shield generator and closed her eyes, trying to recall where the spy's glasses had flown off to. ... He attacked, I threw the flare ball, it lit as I charged him, and he fell back as I slashed at him... 

She opened her eyes and headed for the only dark area in the chamber, the shadow cast by the control module located at the side of the generator. ... Nothing... 

She frowned. ... Where is it? She sighed softly. What if someone else had picked it up? It was already several hours since she had challenged, defeated and rescued the saboteur, not to mention cleaned his blood from the area. ... Why am I even doing this...? She wondered. All this trouble for an enemy... 

"Yui?" 

She gasped in surprise and whirled around. Azuire was looking at her curiously. "Uncle..." 

He smiled benignly at her. "Someone told me she saw you heading this way." 

"Uh..." 

"I was worried when you abandoned your position in the barricade so abruptly." He frowned. "Ishmael and Caleb kept on inquiring where you went." 

She blushed when he continued, "Those two are very serious about you." 

"Um..." 

"But I rather you don't choose either of them." He winced. "They give me headaches." 

She finally managed to say something, "Don't worry, Uncle, I'm not interested in any of them." 

"Oh good," he beamed, "By the way, look what I found." He held out his palms, and she almost cried out in relief when she saw the pair of glasses. 

"Too bad it's broken." His hands separated and so did the glasses. "The Chu chu would have paid a pretty penny for a rare antique like this." 

"..." 

"See where the frame parted. It's a very clean cut. The grain of the metal was hardly disturbed, but even that, it will never be the same again." He glanced at her. "Do you have any idea who this belongs to?" 

Yui swallowed, hoping fervently that he didn't noticed her discomfort. "Yes..." 

"Oh," he interrupted, handing over the glasses to her. "I'm sure he'll want it back." 

She stared at him as he chatted on. "Hmm... he'll need a replacement for them... Why don't you offer him Gaspar's glasses? Your grandfather never used them anyway. Such a waste he never did..." ? "Little one, why the blank look? Don't you remember? The glasses you used to play with when you were a child... Or did you misplaced them?" He lifted an eyebrow questioningly. 

"N-no," she stammered, "I remember where they are." 

"Good." He smiled again. "Makes me feel good knowing that I raised you up to be a responsible person." 

She nodded meekly. "Yes, Uncle, thank you. I better go now-" 

"Hmm... Of course, Yui. You young people are so busy these days. Go now." He shooed her off warmly. "But remember, there is a Solarian Invasion Fleet on our doorstep. Don't forget your duty." 

She swallowed hard again. "I won't, Uncle." 

She turned to leave then frozed when he asked, "By the way, why did you come here anyway?" She tensed. "Oh, never mind, no doubt you were concerned that Solaris might have send someone to sabotage the generators." Yui almost fainted. "Wise thought, child. If I were the fleet commander, I would do the very same thing. There is no way Solaris could invade Shevat with the barrier shields present." 

...Confess to him... Yui turned back to him. "Uncle-" 

"However, no need for concern since there is obviously no Solarian spy. If there was, we would be in serious jeopardy at this moment." 

She repeated, "Uncle-" 

"If there had been a spy, then he must have lost nerve or someone prevented him from accomplishing his directive." Azuire chuckled. "That someone would also have to be a Good Samaritan." 

"Unc... huh?" 

He smiled indulgently at her. "Don't tell me you have forgotten the "Parable of the Good Samaritan." She continued looking at him blankly. "I used to tell the story to you to get you to go to sleep, but then, I did tell you many bedtime stories." There was a reminiscent look in his eyes. 

"Jesus replied, "A man fell victim to robbers as he went down from Jerusalem to Jerico. They stripped and beat him and went off leaving him half-dead. A priest happened to be going down that road, but when he saw him, he passed by on the opposite side. Likewise a Levite came to the place, and when he saw him, he passed by on the opposite side. But a Samaritan traveler who came upon him was moved with compassion at the sight. He approached the victim, poured oil and wine over his wounds and bandaged them. Then he lifted him up on his own animal, took him to an inn and cared for him."" 

Yui smiled, nostalgic, when he finished, "I remember..." She tilted her head to the side, looking back at him fondly. "You loved to read from that old thick book, which you called The Bible." 

"Uh hmm... I prefer to read from it, because it was so effective in getting you to fall asleep." 

"... Oh, I see," Yui said slowly, "but in this case, the Good Samaritan would also be the robber..." 

"True, but the lesson of the story is that the Samaritan showed him kindness; even though, he had no reason to be merciful."   
  


Author's note/babble: 

The "Parable of the Good Samaritan" was taken from Luke 10: 30-34. The Bible I followed is The New American Bible: The New Catholic Translation. ^^ Please tell me if I got anything wrong. 

Eh... Azuire is quite a chatterbox, isn't he? (sweatdrop) What do you think? Does he or doesn't he know about you know who? ^^ At this point of the story, even I don't know. 

This is the first time I have actually used a reference from the Bible, or any material for that matter. ^^ While writing this, the parallels between the stories suddenly occurred to me, and it isn't only the Samaritan part either. There is a deeper meaning to it all. Can you see it? 

Oh, ^^ and if you read Significance, that part of the Epilogue fits rather nicely in this fic. Actually, I had thought to name this chapter Significance, but decided not to, since I already have a Xenogears fanfic called Significance.   


Yen^^   
alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next part...   
Rebuilding   
Worlds Collide  



	5. Idyllic

Untitled Document Worlds Collide   
Chapter Five   
Idyllic   
written by YEN   
10/29/99   
final edit (02/05/2000)   


This is the boy? 

He lifted his head to stare at a white haired man with a crown around his head. A woman with indigo hair stood beside him. 

Yes, a pity he will have to be sacrificed to find the cure for the plague. 

Why is it a pity? 

He's Animus. He possesses very high Anima Relic alignment. He'd almost go perfectly with Asher or even with your Judah. 

Hmm... indeed? Well, perhaps, with a little care, he will survive the experiments. 

I hope so. He's quite a handsome boy.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up, gasping for air. His body trembled, and he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, trying to control the shivering. He stared at his surroundings, not recognizing where he was. 

Something warm covered his shoulders, and he started in shock, twisting his head to the side to where his captor was standing, holding another blanket in her hands. "It's all right," he heard her whisper, "No one is going to harm you here." 

"I do not believe you," he replied back harshly. He tore the blanket from his shoulders as she backed away from him. He glared at her. "What is this? Part of the torture? Are you going to be both my torturer and executioner?!" He added accusingly, then smiled at her pointedly. "Or are you going to use your charms to get information out of me?" His eyes looked over her body rakishly from head to foot. 

"Sounds interesting..." He jerked his head back in surprise as she moved closer to him, her golden eyes playful. She bent towards him until her face nearly brushed his. "I would enjoy knowing you more intimately," she whispered, her breath warm against his lips, then he felt the other blanket over his shoulders. "But; unfortunately, in your current condition, the only roles I dare play are as your nurse and doctor." She smiled at him and straightened, moving to a side table, where she picked up a tray and placed it over his lap. "I hope you enjoy your meal." 

Hyuga stared at the large bowl of warm oatmeal, two pieces of toast, an apple, and a pot of tea with a cup beside it. ...What is this? A hotel?!   
  
**********************************

Yui was folding the other blanket when there was a crash behind her. She sighed softly and turned around. Not again. She glared at the mess on the floor and the cause of it. He did the same thing yesterday. After placing the blanket on the bed, she went to get the ready on hand cleaning unit. Now I know how Uncle felt...   
  
************************************

He watched quietly as the mess was cleaned, and she went out of the room. Now, let us see what she will do. He felt frustrated, bedridden like this. From the waist down, he was firmly immobile, stuck to the bed. A magnetic beam- His thoughts were interrupted when she came back with a basin of steaming hot water and towels over her shoulder. ?! "What is that for?!" He yelped, as she placed the basin on the table beside the bed. 

She smiled sweetly and held out a sponge. "...No!" 

"What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me?" 

"I can clean myself, thank you very much," he said stiffly, crossing his arms defensively. If she thinks I will allow myself to be treated like a child, she has got another thing coming... 

"Strange, you weren't so shy yesterday..." 

"WHAT?!"   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please be careful with this antidote, Yui. 

Uh, don't you mean the poison, Uncle? 

That too, but you have to take good care of its antidote as well. 

Why? 

Separate, the poison is lethal, and the antidote is a very good medicine in its own right, but when used together, they produce unusual effects. 

What sort of effects? 

Oh, nothing serious. It will cleanse the poison from a person's system if given in time, but the victim will not be quite himself for a day or so. Are you certain you need this, Yui? 

Yes, Uncle, you know why. 

... I agree with you. Let us just hope you will never actually use it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt terrible. Hyuga groaned out aloud, and suddenly someone was helping him up into a sitting position and holding his head over a basin. Sometime later, his head was back on the pillow, and a cool wet cloth lightly wiped the sweat from his neck and face.   
  
***************************

Yui was worried as she sat by his side, watching over him carefully. He had a worser reaction to the drugs than I thought... At least, he is sleeping peacefully now... 

She watched as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He looked younger when he was sleeping, that is, if he wasn't having a nightmare. He had those often, perhaps, it was because of the drugs. 

Faint starlight, entering the room through the windows, gleamed enigmatically on his long ebony hair, spread across the pillow and framing his face. Obeying an impulse, she reached out to brush wayward hair strands from his face, her fingers lingering to touch him. 

Yui frowned and removed her hand. ...Why do I feel this way for him? She shook her head wonderingly. He's a Solarian spy, and I barely know him... She sighed. Just my luck to fall in love with the enemy...   
  
****************************

"Why are you being so kind to me?" he asked. 

She smiled. "Why didn't you destroy the shield generator?" 

He stared at her, confused. "You know why, you stopped me before I could." 

"Liar," she rebuked him gently. "I saw you. You raised your sword, but you never struck. After a while, you lowered your blade." 

"... Had I cut the wire, what would have you done?" 

"I would have killed you," she answered simply.   


Author's note: 

This is by far the shortest chapter in Worlds Collide. Yep, I was definitely being lazy... ^^;; This is sort of a What If Situation. Just letting my fancy take me where it wished. The dear doctor would never act like that. 

Maybe I'll add more to this chapter someday. ^^ Also, the next parts are definitely a little more racy. (sweatdrop) I'm thinking of not posting those chapters. Lemon and Lime situations, Ladies and Gentleman, and Yen is very red with embarrassment. ^^;;;;;;;;;;; They are chapters not necessary to the plot line of this fanfic... uh..., well, maybe they are, but I'm not making them available to the public until I have finished the entire fic, and even if I did, I still might not post them. 

This is my first lemon, and I need to gather a bit more courage before I can post it. ^^ 

And of course, C and C's are very much welcome, and in case you did not know which is doubtful, they are very encouraging to writers.? Honest if it's good, kind if it's bad. 

Ja ne! 

Yen^^   
alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next part...   
Rebuilding   
Worlds Collide


	6. The Price

Untitled Document Chapter Six   
The Price   
by YEN   
11/7/99   
final edit (02/05/2000) 

Hyuga stared at the door, pondering at the situation he was in. He glanced down at himself and shifted uncomfortably. The Shevat garb he was in was comfortable, even more so than the Solarian attire he was accustomed to. However, that didn't mean he was at ease with it.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
...I can go...? 

Yes, you are not a prisoner. Surely, you must have realized that by now. 

... 

However, I understand your difficulty. You have failed in your mission to sabotage Shevat's generators. No doubt, your superior officers in Solaris are not at all pleased with you. 

... 

You are welcome to stay here in Shevat or if you wish, go down to the surface- 

Are you not concern that I will make another attempt on the generators? 

No, you will not do something so foolish... 

Why do you say that? 

Because your fleet has abandoned you, Commander Hyuga Ricadeau. 

... I must commend that Shevat's episonage system is quite efficient... Only the highest levels of the Solarian government know about me... or is it because of your unique talent, Lady Yui Gaspar? 

I'm flattered, Commander, I never realized that Solaris would have such detailed information on Shevat. I thought only the ranking echelons received close attention- 

The Premier Swordsmaster of Shevat is no ordinary citizen, nor is the granddaughter of one of the Wisemen of Shevat. 

I am honored. 

You are also one of the reasons for the Invasion Fleet. 

... I see... because of my talent... But how did you know...? Nikolai?! 

You are very perceptive. 

How are he and Maria? 

... They are serving Solaris, as all of us do. 

... I have heard rumors... From what I have gathered, our torture policy is nothing compared to what you people do, even to Solarian citizens. 

... They are not rumors. 

... Even if you had succeeded in sabotaging the generators, and Shevat was invaded, you still wouldn't have taken me prisoner. 

... 

The privilege that I grant to my enemies I also extend to myself.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
This Yui Gaspar puzzles me, thought Hyuga as he sat motionless on a suspended step leading up to her house. He blinked and reach up to adjust his glasses. The familiar action arrested in mid-rise when he remembered they were not his glasses. Frowning, he took the pair off and stared at them, remembering when he received them from her. 

Why are you being so kind to me? 

I do not know why... 

Pity and compassion so clear in those eyes... His jaw hardened as he replaced the glasses over his own eyes. ...Already, she knows too much about me... Her talent... I had not believed what Balthasar had said about her... Although they certainly did...   
  
  


Your primary task is to infiltrate Shevat and to pave the way for the invasion fleet. After securing the country, you are to capture certain individuals and make sure they are kept alive and reasonably unharmed...   


The Three Wise Men of Shevat possess extraordinary skills. Isaac Balthazar, Gaspar, and Taura Melchior. Within their DNA, certain genes, usually dormant, are unlocked. Of the three, only Gaspar's gene sequence remains unknown to us. The man himself has gone into hiding as well as the other two Wise Men. Fortunately, he has family on Shevat...   
  


My duty... Hyuga stood up slowly and started walking down towards the city proper. ...It is not yet over...   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yui watched as he walked away. She was sitting on her favorite spot on a grassy knoll suspended just beside the roof of her home. She sighed softly and bent to place her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around them. She stared thoughtfully at his back as he went farther away. I saved you once, Hyuga Ricadeau, but that doesn't mean I can be merciful twice...   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Uncle, why am I different? 

What do you mean, little one? 

... I hear things... Other people's thoughts- 

Shh..., child, don't say that aloud. I will teach you how we can talk in secret...   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Yui!" Hyuga stiffened almost imperceptibly and turned nonchantly to where the shout had come from. His height allowed him to have a near unobstructed view of a young man running straight towards him. Around him, other people went on about their own businesses. Efficiently, he took a step back just in time to prevent a collision with the evidently excited lad. 

He stumbled slightly as he passed Hyuga, glancing at him with wide surprised eyes and mumbling a hasty thanks before looking back to the reason for his rush. Hyuga turned to look as well. 

Yui Gaspar was also looking back at him, her eyes calmly returning his regard. She nodded at him before looking away to smile a greeting at the other man. 

"Hello, Ishmael..." 

The rest of their conversation was lost to him as he continued on his way, but even with that minute information, he was already thinking furiously. ...Ishmael? That could only be Ishmael Kiraga, the youngest son of Raban Kiraga, a high-ranking member in Shevat's Council. ...They are expendable. He had other more important people to be concerned with. I will deal with her first...   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I may as well tell you it was a mistake to keep me alive. 

You do not have to tell me. I know that, but it has been done. 

Do you think I am grateful to you for saving my life? 

No, you are insulted. I understand. I would be also if I were in your place. 

No doubt Shevat doesn't deal well with traitors. 

She doesn't, but neither is she fond of spies. 

You do realize that because of your actions, you have unleashed a wolf in sheep's clothing in Shevat. 

Be warned, there is a shepherd for every flock. 

You are too compassionate for your own good. Such a weakness has a great price to be paid. 

... Yes, I am already paying the price.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I am his target now... Yui thought as she walked back to her house, musing at her predicament. ...All this trouble just because I didn't have the courage to kill him... She sighed softly, pausing to look at the night sky around her. There was no moon tonight, but the stars lit up the darkness, and Shevat basked in their glow. ... The dutiful thing to do would be to turn him in before he causes more problems..., but that would mean my own death as well. 

Shevat disliked traitors even more than Solaris. The Council would pay little heed even to the fact that she was Wiseman Gaspar's granddaughter. 

She sighed again and continued on her way. At least I know he won't do anything else until he gets rid of me. 

"Good evening." Not at all surprised, she paused and glanced to her side to see him standing just a step behind her. And it begins... "Hello, Mr. Ricadeau," she greeted back politely, turning to face him. ...He hides his thoughts well... 

He smiled at her, his dark eyes enigmatic behind grandfather's glasses. "Beautiful night is it not, Lady Gaspar?" 

"Yes, it is," she replied. ...A friendly game... "Is the night sky as beautiful where you come from?" 

His head tilted slightly, his eyes shifting away from her for an instant. "No," he answered honestly, "I don't look at the night sky often." ...The stars beneath your feet... 

"That is too bad..." 

He straightened. "Must you always be so sympathetic for others." 

... A hit, a palpable hit... "I'm sorry, I didn't for it to sound that way." She smiled. "May I ask where you will be staying tonight?" 

A slight pause. "At a hotel. A proper hotel," he added when he saw her smile widened. 

Yui laughed. "I do not suppose you will ever forgive me for that sponge bath I gave you." 

He frowned and crossed his arms, looking uncomfortable. "There are other more efficient and practical means of disinfecting a patient. You didn't have to resort to that-" 

"Actually, I didn't even know what a sponge bath was, much less a sponge." She covered her mouth, forcing herself not to giggle at the confused expression on his face. "But you were so insistent that I give you one." 

"..."   


  
*********************

  
I must go home now. 

I will escort you. 

That is not necessary. Shevat is a very safe place. 

But I insist. Even if it is unnecessary, I will feel better. It is not as safe where I come from. 

... Very well. You are quite a gentleman, Mr. Ricadeau. 

Please call me Hyuga...   
  


Author's note: 

Okay... So I managed to make it innocent so far... (sweatdrop) 

Yen^^   
alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next part...   
Rebuilding   
Worlds Collide


	7. Misunderstandings

Untitled Document Chapter Seven of Worlds Collide   
Misunderstandings   
by YEN   
11/7/99   
final edit (02/05/2000)   


You will be staying in Shevat? 

Yes, would you rather I leave? 

No, it will be easier to keep an eye on you if you remain here. 

I am glad you like the idea.   


  
***************************

  
Hyuga watched her inconspicuously from a corner table in the bar. The drinking establishment was full, and the atmosphere, rowdy with the noise of young patrons. 

He watched as she took a sip from her drink and smiled at Caleb Yanara, nephew of Councilor Sanae Yanara. With them also were other prestigious members of Shevat's nobility. 

... She mingles in high society. Observed Hyuga as he too took a sip from his drink, a local brew which the bartender insisted was the toast of Shevat. ... I have tasted water stronger than this... But then, most drinks would be mild for him after Jessiah Black's tutelage. 

A loud shout broke through his thoughts, and he glanced back to see Caleb standing and drunkenly offering a toast in behalf of Lady Gaspar. Unconsciously, his hand tightened around his glass when the noble upstart bent down to plant a sloppy kiss across the side of her face. It would have been on her mouth had she not turned away from him. 

...Impudent little fool... The thought ran unbidden through his mind as he stood up and headed for the exit. I am wasting my time here... He paused ever so slightly to catch her attention as he passed by her. ...Her eyes haunt me...   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will you stay here long? 

As long as it is required.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yui sighed softly as she tried to keep Caleb's hands off her. It was well past curfew when Caleb had finally staggered out of the bar, the rest of his friends drunk and out cold inside. ...If it weren't for my promise to Lady Yanara, I would have left him there with his friends... Yui liked the elderly councilor. She was one of the few people Yui respected in the Council. It also made it harder for her to deny Sanae Yanara's request that she accept and marry Caleb. 

Why did he have to have his aunt wrapped so tightly around his finger?! Yui complained silently. ...Family... and blood... She was glad that her uncle was above nepotism and all that. I couldn't stand it if he were otherwise... Now if she could just get Caleb home without incident. 

He suddenly leaned heavily against her, and she stiffened when he grabbed and turned her towards him to kiss her passionately. A few seconds later, he was knocked out flat on his back with a still invisible bruise on his jaw. 

Yui rubbed her tender knuckles and sighed wearily. Great! Now I have to carry him home! 

"Do you require assistance?" 

Yui glanced back and smiled when Hyuga materialized behind her.   


  
**********************

  
"Thank you, Hyuga." She looked at him surreptitiously as they walked towards her house. They were alone now, having delivered the unconscious Caleb at his estate. His drowsy manservant wasn't at all pleased to be woken up at the late hour in order to receive his young master. 

"You are welcome," Hyuga replied solemnly, his eyes flickered towards her before looking away to nod at their surroundings. "Shevat is beautiful at night," he commented softly. 

Yui nodded, hardly in a position to disagree. Indeed, Shevat looked wondrous. The porcelain-like buildings and connecting steps gleamed ethereal with their own soft lights, their edges shadowed by night. Underneath Shevat and all around, the clouds rolled on by fluidly, the billows and swells of the ocean sky. 

"Yes, she is beautiful. Shevat usually is." What is he thinking? Yui wondered. She could get nothing from him as if something was shielding his thoughts. She was a passive telepath. She could only receive mental information from others, not actively pry into their minds, and even if she could, she would never violate the personal privacy inherent in every individual. ... Solaris trains its people well... 

Telepathy was a desired trait. Imagine the possible and numerous advantages such a skilled individual would possess. A key to doors shut and locked. Both Shevat and Solaris coveted this gift. 

... Uncle could get through his defenses... No... That would not be right... 

"What are you thinking about?" Hyuga's quiet question jarred her out of her thoughts and she looked at him to realize that he was staring at her thoughtfully. She stopped with him following suit one step after. 

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his directly. They were dark eyes, deep brown orbs endless and cryptic. Hyuga Ricadeau both intrigued and terrified her. 

"You," she managed to answer his question unwaveringly, "I'm thinking about you." 

He blinked. "What do you want to know about me?" ...Ask and it shall be given... 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Hyuga Ricadeau. I am a citizen of Solaris, commander in the army of His Holiness Emperor Cain..." 

"No!" She shook her head, exasperation threathening to spill over and take away her composure. "I know that. You told me that already." 

"Not willingly-" 

"So you are willing now?!" She retorted harshly, then paused, staring at him with wide eyes before turning away. ... What is happening to me?! She closed her eyes tightly, fighting the helplessness that dared try to overwhelm her. Why does he affect me so much?! 

... A proper question for a proper answer... One of Azuire's favorite sayings suddenly came to mind. "... What are you, Hyuga Ricadeau?" She asked again. 

"..." 

Yui thought. If he's going to say he's a human being or a man or any rhetorical crap, I swear I'm going to clobber him silly! She promised to herself as she turned back and stared at him balefully. He was looking back at her, but his eyes weren't focused. A moment later, he coughed softly, glanced down, crossed an arm over his stomach and held a hand against his chin thoughtfully. She waited. 

"... I cannot answer that question." 

... Well, at least he's honest... this time. Yui sighed, turned away from him again and resumed walking towards her house. Soon, she heard him following her. ...It's been like this each day... Every time Yui went home, he would appear and escort her. ... Like a faithful pet... She almost giggled out loud at the thought and wondered what he would think of that. The reminder that she could no longer read his thoughts sobered her quickly enough. ...I must never forget that he is a dangerous enemy... albeit, a very attractive and dangerous foe. She blushed and lowered her head, her long bangs falling down to cover her flushed cheeks. ... Concentrate, Yui... 

"How long will you keep this up?" 

"... I beg your pardon." 

"Shadowing me like this." She glanced at him, her eyes narrowing. "Why don't you just get it over with quickly and kill me?" 

"... I cannot kill you..." 

"Why? Because you're suppose to take me prisoner and ship me off to Solaris' laboratories?" Once again, she stopped and faced him squarely. ...These games end now! "You can just forget about that!" She glared at him, her throat tightening painfully. "You know I'll kill myself first before allowing that to happen. The only thing Solaris will have to experiment with is my dead body!" 

... It hurts knowing he plans that... His face was hard, his eyes flint-like as he remained silent to her anger. ...Why did I have to like him? "Solaris will never have me alive, Commander Ricadeau," she continued softly, managing to hide her pain. "And surely you have other targets besides myself." Her brittle confidence was almost at an end. "You'll never fulfill any of your duties as long as I am alive, so logically you must kill me." 

She ended at that and waited for his reply. She felt so cold, her stomach heavy and her chest burned. ...So this is what it feels to love... Hurt, every part of her being was hurt. ...Will I ever recover? She wanted to hide. Not more than any time in her young life did she feel the need to run away and hide. To hide and to forget. That nothing happened, that she never met this man who possessed the power to shatter her soul's will and bring her to the edge of despair... How can something as wonderful as love be so painful? ... Why couldn't I just hate you, Hyuga?! 

Pain... Yui almost backed away in shock as feelings not hers invaded her perceptions. Wanting to know his thoughts so much, she had left herself mentally open to any hint from him. Despair... "...Hyuga..." She barely managed to gasped out, stepping away from him and trying to close her mind to his emotions. Yui closed her eyes, struggling to decipher the overwhelming flood of sensations. Wrong... Right... which is the path to take? ... Choices... the road not taken... Memories... family... father, mother, brothers... dead, all dead... Why didn't I die with them?! Why?! "No!" She screamed, seeing the bodies, the dead bodies of his... her family! Heat... burning... fire... gone... everything was gone! "No!" 

Suddenly it stopped, the raging river of memories mercifully ceased. Yui drew in one strangled breath before fainting.   


  
************************

  
Hyuga caught her before she hit the ground. Instinctively, he held her close against him. "Yui?" When there was no answer, he quickly lifted and carried her. ...What have I done?! He ran the rest of the way to her house. Yui!   


  
************************

  
Azuire watched silently as the Solarian entered the house with his niece. His hands clenched as he forced himself not to go and to beat the living daylights out of the man who would dare hurt his Yui. 

He clamped his mouth shut and ground teeth. Be careful, Solarian. Be very, very careful...   


  
***************************

  
He watched as she slept fitfully, her head moving restlessly on the pillow, damp strands of hair clinging to her face. Worried, he quickly dipped the cloth again in a basin of ice-cold water, wrung it of excess liquid and wiped the sweat from her face and neck. 

What have I done?! He thought frantically, blaming himself for her current condition. I shouldn't have forced it all on her like that! 

She murmured something, and he leaned over to hear her more clearer. "-cle... A-zuire..." ...Azuire? Azuire?! He stared at her blankly. What would she have to do with him?! Azuire was one of the nobles of Shevat. A cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. The way she called for him... He shook his head. What does it matter if this Azuire is special enough to her that she would call out his name while unconscious. ... Liar! He winced, hearing her voice echo with the word. ...I care... I do care... 

He swallowed as he stood up and tossed the compress aside. Already, Yui had relaxed, sleeping more peacefully as if the mere mention of the noble's name was of more comfort to her than any ministrations he had done. 

...Perhaps it did... He turned away and walked out of her bedroom. In the time he had followed and spied upon her around Shevat, she had remained solitary most of the time, avoiding company even when other nobles chased and begged for her presence. She was popular, no doubt, and yet, he rarely saw her with a particular individual. He never saw her with Lord Azuire. 

...I am jealous... In the hallway, Hyuga paused and chuckled softly. ... Here I am on a mission whose success and failure will decide the fate of the human race, and I am experiencing the petty emotions of jealousy and envy... He shook his head wearily. ...like an animal in rut... 

"Hmm..." 

He looked up to see Cain regarding him with a somewhat amused expression. 

He bowed respectfully. "Your majesty." 

Cain nodded regally. It was a barely discernable motion. "You removed the block, why?" 

"..." 

"Come now, Guardian, you have no secrets from me." Hyuga could have sworn the Holy Emperor was teasing him. "The woman is very beautiful." 

He looked away or at least tried to. No matter what direction he faced, Cain was there, looking back at him wisely. "... If you know everything, it is unnecessary for me to tell you." 

Cain laughed. "True, but I prefer that you explain yourself to me." This time there was steel in the command, and Hyuga sighed mentally. He had no privacy at all. 

"... I did not want her to hate me..." 

He had seen the anger in her eyes. Anger at him... Many times had he seen pity turn to hate. The pity in the eyes of men and women who had used him turning to hate when they realized they could not control and manipulate him anymore. He did not want her to hate him. 

"I see...," Cain's words rumbled through him, "so you let her see a portion of yourself." He winced as Cain continued. "To renew her compassion for you..." 

...Am I so pathetic? Hyuga wondered, knowing that Cain was thinking about the same thing too. 

"Hmm... so what will you do now, Guardian?" Cain asked. 

"... Use whatever means I have at my disposal. ... Fortunately, I possess something not even Lord Azuire of Shevat has..." 

"And what is that?" Inquired Cain rather curiously. 

"As a Solarian, sworn enemy of her people, I intrigued her." There is no mistaking the way she looks at me... "I would no doubt be an exotic experience for her." 

Cain smiled. "Be careful, Guardian, you are not exactly immune to her charms either."   
  


Author's note: 

Whee... this is the longest chapter so far! Made up for "Idyllic." 

(sweatdrop) See what I mean about this fic being whimsical. ^^;; Ack! I really hope I'm not making a big mistake with the plotline, but no matter how I think about it, work the story through, it still ends up the same way. 

Really felt clique. Ugh! That is something I try as much as possible to avoid, but I hope the way the story goes and ends will make up for it. ^^ 

Yen^^   
alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next part...   
Rebuilding   
Worlds Collide


	8. Walking the Clouds

Untitled Document Author's note: ^^;; Yen hides.   
Chapter Eight of Worlds Collide 

Walking the Clouds   
by YEN   
version (11/10/99)   
final edit 02/05/2000   


Hyuga was there when she finally woked up the next morning. Yui opened her eyes slowly, blinked at the morning light filtering into her room and stretched. She extended her arms over head, her lithe body arching off the bed supplely like a cat stretching after a nice nap in the sun. Her head tilted up slightly as she yawned making a soft unintelligible sound. A hand lowered to cover her mouth as she yawned again while turning to her side and again opening her eyes to finally notice him. 

"... Hyuga!" 

He smiled at the sight of a flustered Yui sitting up in her bed, the sheets drawn up nearly shoulder-high and rubbing her eyes awake. 

"Good morning," he greeted pleasantly, "How do you feel?" 

"... Fine, thank you." She blinked and looked at him uncertainly, suspicion darkening her eyes. She glanced down at herself and blinked again. "I'm in my nightclothes," she observed. 

"Yes, you are," he confirmed. 

She looked back at him this time to glare. "You didn't?!" The words came out heatedly. 

"I did," he confirmed her accusation calmly, then smiled, teasingly adding, "A favor for a favor." 

"..." 

"At least, I didn't give you a sponge bath," he reasoned, and she turned crimson at the idea. ...Although, it was quite tempting... The memory of her nude form flashed through his mind. ...very tempting..., he corrected himself. 

Her eyes met his hesitantly even as her jaw clenched, determined. Those golden eyes closed and opened again to look at him questioningly. "What happened...?" They widened, and automatically she shied away from him, remembering. "No..." 

He felt helpless as she pulled her knees against her body, threw her arms around them protectively and stared at him defensively. "No..." She whispered again, her golden eyes lost in the pain of his memories. 

Yui! He got up from his chair and bent towards her. Yui followed his movements almost hypnotically. "Control them!" He whispered harshly as he reached out a hand to her face. He flinched when Yui moved away from his touch. No... I will not lose you... I won't! 

She struggled when he embraced her, his arms holding her firmly as he kneeled in front of her. 

"No!" Yui cried out and fought him fiercely. She punched, scratched, kicked and even bit him, trying to force him to let her go. "Please... fight them..." He whispered softly in her ear even as she socked him hard on the jaw. He held her tighter instead. ...Fight them... His eyes closed. ...Fight my pain... 

Finally, slowly, she relaxed, her body trembling with exhaustion against his. He felt something wet on his face and opened his eyes, glancing at her. 

"... How could you..." Her voice was shaken. He felt her hands relax against his chest, and he loosened his hold, straightening slightly to look at her. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "How could you live with so much pain, Hyuga?" She asked softly. Her eyes closed, and more tears fell. "How?" 

He closed his own eyes and held her closer, pressing his face against her hair. He sighed softly. "I do not live, Yui. I just survive." 

...to live... 

He felt featherlight kisses on his throat. His eyes flickered open for an instant before he lowered his head to nuzzle her ear. 

It is a stalemate between Lady Yui Gaspar and I. 

She sighed, her hands moving to unfasten his tunic, his own running across her back, massaging through the fine material. 

Her very knowledge of my presence prevents me from accomplishing my tasks. She is a worthy opponent and an excellent fighter. She will not be easy to subdue. 

Her hands moved over his chest wantonly, fingers skillfully playing over the taut flesh. He shuddered when she ran her lips from his throat down to lick his one of his nipples, tasting him through the cloth. 

Neither can she turn me over to the authorities. Doing so would sign her own sentence. Her only hope and chance is that I attack her outright. If I did, she could claim self-defense, and my own action would be the proof that I am an enemy. My word here is nothing compared to hers. 

He unlocked his arms from around her and moved away, even as she blew teasingly on his chest. She smiled, watching as he shrugged the shirt off and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes. 

It is a stalemate. I cannot do anything, and neither can she as long as I do nothing...   


  
**********************

  
... He is gorgeous... Long ebony-black hair matching night eyes. He smiles at me, casually removing his glasses and tossing them aside. His body is bronze-gold, supple and lean, reminding me of a marble god... skin silky smooth and long muscles flexing lithely as he moved closer again...   


...Stop him.. The words ran flickering through her mind, and she barely murmured a protest when his lips finally claimed hers. Yui moaned softly as the warm weight of his body pushed her deeper into the bed. Her hands pressed against his chest hard, and she wrenched her mouth from his. "Hyuga..." 

His eyes were intent as he lifted his body off hers, supporting himself on his arms. Yui shuddered as he brushed against her. His gaze narrowed, seeing her reaction, and a small smile curved his lips. "Yes?" He asked silkily, the single syllable sounding all too sensual to her ears. 

Her mouth dried and her throat was suddenly tight as she struggled to say something. ... She felt light-headed, and her skin was overly sensitive. A wayward caress from his hovering body more than enough to cause her muscles to clench nervously in excitement. 

He suddenly lowered his head, he kissed her gently before moving down to her throat. The tip of his tongue traced delicately before flicking sensuously at the hollow of her neck. She moaned, almost missing his quiet, "What is it, Yui?" 

Yui closed her eyes tightly and turned her face away from him. ...What am I doing...? She trembled again as his loins settled on her hips, a knee nudging her legs apart. She could feel him between her thighs. Hot, pulsing purposely as it pressed against her. Only her clothes separated their bodies, and the sheer fabric provided little deterance against passion. 

Stop him! Common sense shouted at her. She stiffened as his hand slid under her head, turning her face back to him, and his lips was kissing her again, his mouth, hard and demanding on hers. He's only using you... you know that! His other hand moved to her waist, the strong fingers trailing down her body... I know...   


  
***********************

  
Her mouth softened, and Hyuga sighed when she finally kissed him back. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest moved leisurely up to encircled his neck, her fingers burrowing and tangling in his hair, urging him closer. Relaxing, he allowed his upper torso to go down. She moaned, the sound near identical to his when her breasts pressed into his chest. 

Releasing her mouth, he moved his head lower, running his lips down the creamy flesh. He moved his hand down to cupped and fondle one soft mound, while he teased the other with his mouth. She quivered to his touch as he licked the sensitive tip, biting sensuously before taking it into his mouth.   


The soft noises she makes... The way her body responses to mine... She causes me to forget the purpose of my actions... I know what I am doing. I am pleasuring her... All that I have at my use and disposal... even my body is a weapon, a means to an end... It is not the first time I serve another's gratification. I have been used many times... forced... against my will... but this time... I want this... I want her.   


  
*********************

  
Azuire sighed softly as he shifted his position. If he didn't move once in a while, his limbs would cramp from sitting still too long. He was on the roof of his house. From there, he had a bird's eye view of his niece's house. 

Hmm... He held a hand over his eyes and scrutinized the setting sun. ...Late afternoon... He looked back at the house. Still nobody coming out... He had been watching and waiting since early morning. He sighed again. Youngsters! 

His stomach rumbled again, protesting his day-long fast. ...All right, all right... He finally stood up and stretched long and hard before going down. 

... Be careful, Yui...   


Author's note: 

That is it! I'm never going to even try to write another LEMON! ^^;; Sheesh! This chapter took longer to make than all the others combined. I am not good at this. 

Yen 


	9. Plots Within Plots

Untitled Document Chapter Nine of Worlds Collide   
Plots Within Plots   
by YEN   
version (11/19/99)   
final edit 02/05/2000   


Taura Melchior, one of the Three Wise Men of Shevat, was happily humming a jaunty tune when his comstation beeped. He paused in his work, the tune cut off, staring at the panel in shock. Now who could that be? 

True, he was a hermit, and very few people knew his present location, but it didn't mean he was a total recluse. He had friends after all, good friends, in fact. There was Balthazar, and of course, Gaspar. His best friends called him occasionally, and it was not an unusual occurence when he would spend hours talking with either of them or even both via the secret communication system that the engineering genius Isaac Balthazar had established for the three of them. 

Not surprising at all for him to receive a call. The only problem was that both Balthazar and Gaspar were now in his living room and waiting for him to come back with the refreshments. 

He frowned, shuffling towards the panel while it beeped again, this time somewhat insistently. "Yes, yes, coming." He muttered, activating it. A young patrician face blinked into existence. 

"Wiseman Melchior," he nodded politely, "greetings." 

Melchior stared puzzledly at him for a moment before recognition dawned on him. "Oh, Azuire is not it?" 

"Yes, that is correct, sir." 

"You are Gaspar's grandchild's guardian." Something occured to him. "How did you get into this channel?" Only people with the right equipment and code could gain access. 

Azuire tilted his head slightly and held up an object for Melchior to see. He recognized it. "Ah, I see. Tezzar's unit." He nodded. "He disappeared before Balthazar constructed the communications system." He turned away, remembering their old friend with pain. "Isaac never gave up hope that he would come back." He looked back at Azuire. "He left that comlink in Tezzar's laboratory. Gaspar showed it to you?" 

"He told me about it and how to use it before he left Shevat," Azuire replied. 

Melchior frowned again. "What is your reason for contacting me?" Surely, he does not know about our annual retreats. The three of them made a promise to meet one another in person at least once a year. Their yearly meetings took place in different locations. Last year, it was in Balthazar's dingy hide-out underneath the Ignas desert. The year before, Gaspar met them for a camp-out in a forest near Nisan. That man is so uncivilized, thought Melchior grumpily, remembering how hard it had been for him to get to the meeting point. Even the transport that Balthazar designed especially for him did slow progress through the dense wood. He never did like to stay in one place. Melchior was glad he would play host this time, right here in his comfortable and cozy home. 

"Should you not call Gaspar?" He asked Azuire and immediately added, concerned, "Is little Yui all right?" 

Azuire chuckled and shook his head reassuringly. "She is fine." He coughed a bit. "And I do not want to talk to Wiseman Gaspar." 

"... Did they do something wrong again?" Taura said, sounding huffy. Those idiots in the Council never learn from their mistakes, and they expect us to rescue them in every dire situation! Of the three of them, Gaspar disliked them the most, and he had good cause to. Melchior wasn't surprise that Azuire would not want to talk with Gaspar about Shevat. I would not want to either. 

Azuire smiled wryly. "No more or less than usual, but we are rescuing more surface dwellers." 

That is at least something... "Then, Azuire, what is the reason for this call? Surely, it is not for friendly chit-chat." 

"... I have a favor to ask of you, Wiseman Melchior."   


  
**************************

  
Gaspar sighed and glanced at Balthazar. "Just how long is he going to stay in there?" He complained, tempted to go after Melchior. He's been in his lab for half an hour already, he thought, irritated. How long does it take to fix a drink anyway? 

His companion shrugged and continued staring morosely at nothing in particular. Gaspar sighed again. And Isaac is not exactly witty conversation tonight. He's been glum since he arrived. He had been trying to lighten up his old friend since Melchior went to get something to drink. He hasn't been the least bit successful. 

"Isaac, do you want to talk about it?" He inquired, hoping his friend would say something. 

"...No." 

Gaspar winced and glanced at the door leading to the laboratory. He really needed something to drink, and it wouldn't hurt Balthazar to have one either. Taura, you slow poke, hurry up!   


  
**************************

  
Yui woke up slowly, her eyes opening to see stars twinkling at her. She blinked and rose or tried to... Something was pinning her down, something warm. 

...What the...? There was a soft noise, a grunt, the bed moved slightly, and the warm thing tightened and pulled her against something larger and warmer. 

!   


  
***************************

  
He was walking... moving at a steady pace towards the nearest escalator. He wasn't the only one in the brightly lit hallway; there were other cadets, young men and women, all Jugend cadets like himself. Some were moving briskly to their own destinations. Others lolled at a slower pace, and a few loitered around. It was unlikely those few would be seen again in the next term. Instructor Black had told them that there was a surveilance system whose only purpose was to catalog the movements of students, marking and sifting those who wasted precious time in useless exercises. Most of the cadets didn't believe him, that it was another one of his tall tales, and indeed, he did tell quite a few. However, Hyuga believed him, and Sigurd teased him a lot about it. Hyuga was tempted to ask why then Sigurd too was so active, but decided not to waste his time arguing with the silver-haired cadet. 

Reaching the escalator, he automatically stepped on it and continued moving. He wanted to run, but running was expressly forbidden in the Academy except during drills and classes that require it. Three floors up, he got off and soon reached his room. 

The small room he shared with Cadet Sigurd Harcourt was sparsely furnished. There was the double-decker bunk beds hugging one wall to the side, two identical computer consoles up along and underneath the only window in the room, and in front of the beds, twin cabinets and dressers. All in all, it was neat, organized and efficient. The dorm room could pass a surprise inspection anytime with flying colors, and he intend to keep it that way. Now, if he could only persuade Sigurd to refrain from bringing his female acquaintances into their room. 

Actually, there was nothing wrong with Sigurd's favorite pastime. The peace of the dormitory has yet to be disturbed by indiscreet activities. However, Hyuga was tired of having to study in the library or spend his offtime and sleeping hours elsewhere just so as not to disturb his bunk mate and his friends. He was also weary of finding clothing articles not his or Sigurd's lurking in remote areas of the room, under his pillow, for instance. 

However, today, the room looked like just as it was when he left it that morning. Not surprising since Sigurd still had a class at this hour. He had some time before his friend came back with, mostly likely, company. If he worked fast enough, he could finish all his study work, clean up and go to bed early. At least, Sigurd was the type who loathed to disturb a sleeping person. 

He took his shoes off and placed them aside before heading to his study console. Depositing his bundle of data discs on the table, he turned the computer on while unfastening the collar and cuffs of his uniform. He was surprised and disturbed to find a priority message packet from one of his instructors.   


  
****************************

  
There was something warm against his face and a bright glare, even through his closed eyelids. He frowned, cracked one eye open, shut it quickly and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

"Good morning." He stilled and lowered his hands. He turned to his side and sat up, head bowed and a hand shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight entering the room through the window. He blinked, squinted and finally made out Yui sitting at the foot of the bed. 

She was in what he had now assumed was her favorite position. Rump on the bed, knees drawn against her chest, her arms wound around them, and her chin firmly on her knees. She was looking at him thoughtfully. She was also naked. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at her again. She was still staring at him, and he stared back into those eyes, deciding that it was the only part of her he could look at and still retain his equilibrium... or not. Her eyes disturbed him, gold highlights gleamed enigmatically and seemed to see right through him. "Good morning," he finally returned her greeting, shifting his eyes upward to focus instead on her hair. 

The strands waved softly as a breeze blew into the room. He watched mesmerized as a lock fluttered in the wind, and his nostrils flared slightly when the same wind finally reached him to carress his face, bringing with it her fragrance. 

...Her body clunged to his tightly as he thrust into her. Her hands were everywhere, touching, caressing, pushing, clawing him as delicious sounds of mating emerged from her gasping lips. She suddenly tensed, her body arching hard to him as her legs clenched tighter around his hips. She cried softly, shuddering... 

He blinked and quickly lowered his eyes to realize that there was now a smile in her eyes, and an insistent tightness on his lower torso. 

"Can we talk, Hyuga?" She asked, a tiny twitch on her lips as her eyes flickered downward then back to his face. 

...Two can play this game... "Certainly." He smiled congenially at her and stretched after answering her request. The bed sheet lowered further from his waist and down to where it hung suggestively. He was smugly satisfied when she blushed and glanced away from him, but only for a moment. Her eyes soon returned to his, straying down occasionally, and the blush still staining her cheeks. "But should we not put on some clothes first?" He asked straightly, concentrating on every nuance of her expression. 

Her voice and expression were serious when she replied, "There is no need to." While he stared at her, she unlimbered from her position, extending long enticing legs out and stretching her arms above her head. Her breasts undulated with every action, and his eyes followed their movements, captivated. He recalled the way they tasted in his mouth. 

"We'll only end up taking them off again..."   


  
*******************8

  
"Are we not going to talk?" He asked, his eyes were lidded, dazed with passion and desire. His breath caught then quickened when she mounted him, her hips riding him effortlessly. 

She smiled sensuously, her head tilting back, eyes closing as she began moving. "We are talking," she whispered. 

"Indeed," He murmured, his hands moving to anchor her firmly on his loins. "About what?" 

"Many things," She answered, breaking off unsteadily when he started pushing upwards. "Uhh... Hyuga..." 

She felt his hands rise to her back then his chest pressing hard against her breasts. She moaned at the exotic pressure and rocked faster. 

"...We are talking about me?" He inquired. 

Her eyes snapped open, and she glared at him, her movements stilled as she struggled to answer back. 

His mouth suddenly covered hers, and he pushed her back into the bed, his hands grabbing her legs to wrap them around his hips. "Nevermind," she heard him murmur before he pumped rapidly into her. 

Her scream was muffled against his mouth as her mind went numb against the onslaught of pleasure. Soon, her hips was returning each thrust as her body instinctively found the rhythm to his lovemaking.   


  
*******************

  
Azuire rubbed his face wearily. "No, Azuire," he muttered to himself, "She's old enough to take care of herself." He lowered his hands, his eyes closed and a frown of concentration on his face. "You cannot interfere. Even if she's sleeping with the enemy, you cannot interfere in her personal affairs. She's a responsible individual, and she knows exactly what she's doing." 

He suddenly yawned, unable to help himself. He had not been able to sleep at all last night, concern and worry for his ward effectively preventing him from resting. ... She better...   


  
******************

  
Their bodies still glistened with sweat from coupling when Yui got out of the bed. Hyuga watched her as she took a robe hanging from a wall magpin and got into it. The thick material did little to conceal her slender figure and feminine curves. 

Hyuga smiled appreciatively and sat up as she turned back towards him. "Where are you going, Lady Gaspar?" he inquired huskily, enjoying the way the robe clung to her body, just his so recently. 

Yui laughed softly, returning his smile. "I'm famished." At his look at disbelief, she added teasingly, "Not for you, oh presumptuous one, I'm starved for food." She walked to the door. "I don't think I ate at all yesterday." 

"Well, you were rather occupied." He heard her laugh again from the corridor. "Indeed," she called out, "Why don't you have a shower while I prepare breakfast?" 

The way we act towards each other... as if we have known one another for a long time. As if we had not tried to kill each other several days ago... as if nothing is out of the ordinary...   


  
********************

  
Yui watched as the teakettle simmered. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the relaxing vapour and closed her eyes, sighing softly. 

... What a wonderful lover he is... Strong, intelligent, gentle, attentive... secretive... He is planning something... dangerous... Even his body is a tool... I must not let him distract me... Everything he does has a purpose... Even sex, especially that... ... He is clever... My own body is now my enemy... and my feelings for him, my greatest weakness.   


  
***********************

  
He bowed low and respectfully to his master. "Your majesty, everything is going as planned." 

"Hmm... are you certain, Guardian?." 

"... Yes."   


Author's note: 

Sigh... I should give up. ^^;; I am so tired. At the rate I'm going, I'm not going to be able to continue Rebuilding for a bit more while. I want to finish this fic before working on the other one. My schedule is ruined again! 

Yen   
alex@gsilink.com


	10. In Exchange

Untitled Document Chapter Ten of Worlds Collide   
In Exchange   
by YEN   
version (11/19/99)   
final edit (02/05/2000) 

Yui smiled as a small blue bird hopped boldly into her hand and pecked seeds straight off her palm. Its fellow companions clustered near her feet feeding eagerly on the seed she had scattered for them. Their leader suddenly chirped loudly and flew away, the others following an instant later. Yui stared at them, wondering what had scared them away. 

"It's all right." She glanced to see Azuire sit down beside her on the low bench. "They'll be back as soon as we finish talking." He shrugged slightly before looking at her. "Birds are very discreet creatures. They understand a private conversation when they see one." 

It was early dawn, and they were alone in the uncharacteristically deserted Plaza. 

Yui looked away. "It's not as if they'll tell anyone, Uncle." 

"Maybe, but one can never be too careful." 

"... You know-" 

"Did you ever really believe I didn't?" 

She sighed, both embarrassed and relieved. "I could never keep a secret from you." 

He snorted derisively. "There are few things I don't know about." 

"I know," Yui smiled affectionately at him. "You were the best agent Shevat ever had in her service. The information network you established on the surface and extending to even Solaris has kept us privy to our enemy's activities." 

Azuire sighed wearily. "True, but the system has fallen apart and deteriorates rapidly as more and more of my contacts are taken by Solaris." He stood up and paced to stare at the fountain, watching the sheets of water fall down, his eyes seemingly transfixed by crystal flashes. "I do not know exactly what they do to the prisoners they have taken, but it is effective. ... Their minds are lost to me. I know they are not dead, but they are not the same as before... I cannot explain it." 

Yui stood up and walked over to stand behind him. She could feel his exhaustion and dread and knew that it was serious. That she could feel his anguish meant that he was also very tired. Azuire was not one to show weakness easily. She closed her eyes and hugged him, feeling him start in surprise. "It will be all right, Uncle," she whispered softly, turning her head to press her cheek comfortingly against his back. She heard and felt him sigh. "Thank you, little one." 

He turned towards her, and her arms fell back to her sides. His hand raised and touched her face just as her eyes closed again. 

I will have to go down to surface soon- 

But, Uncle, you have not gone down in years! 

I know, little one, I know. However, it is necessary. I must touch the minds of more people to replace the ones enslaved by Solaris. They have been kidnapping more people these days, and I am concerned with their increased need for slaves. 

We are also rescuing more people from the surface. 

I advised the Council to initiate those rescues... I have been sensing urgency from my few contacts in Solaris. Warning bells and alarms are going off all over the planet, and I fear that something bad is about to happen. 

... Do you think Hyuga is part of it? 

I see you're on a first-name basis with him. 

... 

Yes, the Solarian definitely has a part in it. He is dangerous, Yui. 

... I know, Uncle. I am well aware of that. 

Of all the beaus you have, you had to pick him. 

Uncle! You knew about him. Why didn't you stop me?! 

What did you want me to do? Threathen him to stay away from you? 

Why not? 

Because it would never work. He's the tenacious type. Even Gaspar wouldn't be able to drive him away. 

Hmph. At least Grandfather would have tried. Some guardian you are. 

Don't you dare talk to me that way, young lady. You don't know how close I came to barging into your love nest. 

... You were watching?! 

Of course not. I'm not like you, child.

**********************

Hyuga watched as Yui smiled and waved good bye to a tall distinguish-looking man before going inside the house. 

... That must be Azuire... The other man smiled broadly before walking away. ... What could she have been doing with him so early in the morning? 

... Why does it matter? I will finish my work soon, and Solaris will have their guinea pig... 

His chest suddenly burned, turning into a tight knot of pain. He grimaced and shut his eyes. They felt hot, irritated as if sand had entered into them. ... I don't want it that way... 

Pain... His family... They were so happy, even as third class citizens, looked down upon and treated as no more than animals. They killed them... They took them away from me! Helpless... I couldn't save them... I was only a child... I couldn't save them... I couldn't do anything...   


Stop it! He screamed, backing away from them. It hurts! Leave me alone! They always come back, always hurting him. Why are you doing this to me?!   


No! He gasped and shook his head violently. He trembled, fighting the nightmarish memories away. I'm not a child anymore! I can protect myself! I can protect the ones I love! ... His eyes opened slowly, disbelief numbing him. Love...? His hands clenched into fists. ... I promised not to care, not to love... Only duty matters... His throat tightened. ... How did this happen...? Yui... 

What will I do?   
  
************************

Yui was in the kitchen when Hyuga entered quietly and hugged her. He came so close to having a frying pan smashed on his head. 

"Hyuga?! ... Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Yui glared at him, who was now two arm-lengths away from her and staring warily at the frying pan held threatheningly in her hand. 

"Didn't your sixth sense warn you?" 

She sighed and lowered the cooking utensil. "My telepathy is not that sensitive." She placed the pan back on the counter. "I wasn't concentrating either and with that mental block over your thoughts, you give out practically nothing." Yui frowned and stared at him thoughtfully. "Anyway, I have been meaning to ask you, how do you manage to shield your thoughts so effectively?" 

"..." 

"Do Solaris have telepaths as well?" 

"... We do have a few, but not any who are as gifted as you are." 

She turned away from him. "And that is why you are here." Her voice was soft as she continued, "Do you want them to have me, Hyuga?" 

He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Delicate muscles tensed then relaxed as he rubbed reassuringly. He moved closer, wrapping his other hand around her small waist and pulling her slender frame against his. "No," He answered truthfully, his other hand moved from her shoulder to go under her arm and gripped her chin firmly. He turned her face towards him and looked honestly into her eyes. "I do not want them to have you." 

She looked back at him for a few moments before glancing away, but his fingers tightened, forcing her to look at him again. Yui breathed in sharply when he kissed her possessively. 

... They will not have you, I promise...   
  
*************************

"Your price?" Cain repeated increduously, he was never as startled as he is now. 

"That is correct," he answered calmly. 

"The Lady Gaspar is your target." Cain tilted his head slightly, staring at his servant speculatively. "You cannot claim her." 

"She is not my only objective," he bargained, "I will fulfill my other duties, but I want her." 

Cain shook his head. "Solaris needs her. This is no time for sentimental feelings, Guardian. I warned you not to weaken." 

"..." 

"Follow your orders." 

"Solaris does not need her. It is her talent." 

"That is correct. Now unless you can find the Wiseman who sired her, you must deliver her as planned." 

"Will another telepath do?" 

"... You have found another?" 

"I believe so, and one who is even more powerful." 

"Interesting, what evidence do you have of the existence of this individual?" 

"Shevat has eluded us for so long. It is true that her success may be attributed to her mobility and the shield barriers which matches Solaris' own. We almost had her, if not for the Lady Gaspar's perception and interferance. The plan was doomed to failure from the start, but she is not the only reason why we failed." 

"This other telepath?" 

"I have found that though she is extremely intuitive, she is not that skilled or so confident with her talent. From what information concerning her was gathered from Nikolai Balthasar, it would appear that someone else raised her other than Gaspar." 

"You think this person is also telepathic?" 

"He or she must be. Her talent is a closely guarded secret. No one on Shevat knows about her skill. Only another similarly gifted person could have helped and trained her to conceal her unique ability." 

"I see." 

"Also, despite Shevat's high technology, the country is in a piteous state. Its people are decadent, and the moral structure is crumbling. Her defenses, other than the generators, is practically nil, and the ruling class is accomplishing nothing. I find it hard to comprehend how Shevat has evaded our invasion forces for so long." 

Cain laughed. "Don't forget, Guardian, you were in charge of the last fleet, and you were bested by a woman." 

"Yes," Hyuga said earnestly, "Don't you see? We attributed my failure to Lady Gaspar's congenivity, but she couldn't have been the reason for the failures of the earlier invasion fleets."   
  
**************************

Before I leave, little one, I want to tell you how to go into other people's minds. 

... But, Uncle, we both know I cannot do that. My telepathy is not strong enough. 

Mine isn't either. 

?

I cheat, little one. I do not have the ability to enter other people's thoughts either. 

?? But your reports and insights into Solaris are so accurate. How can you say you cannot read minds? Aren't you reading my thoughts now?! 

I cannot. Like you I can receive, but I cannot go into other people's minds, even yours. 

??? 

I am confusing you, child. Please forgive me. Let me start from the beginning. I do not penetrate minds, I receive raw feelings and sensations, and it is up to me to decipher them accurately. Your talent is much more refined than mine. You can actually read my thoughts. With? similarly receptive minds, mental communication like we are doing now is possible, but I do more work, analyzing your thought processes. 

... You mean I was better than you all along? 

That is correct. 

... So I can also read other minds far away from here? 

You can, if you know the person's mental patterns. Otherwise, it would be like trying to separate a single note from a symphony. That is the secret. 

... Please explain further, Uncle. 

I had to teach you first how to effectively and efficiently shield your mind from others. The unspoken world is even more noiser than the verbal one. From your infancy, I shielded your mind, only letting a small portion of mental energy to touch you.. 

I'm glad you did. The first time you withdraw your block was horrible. It was so deafening, and that had been with my own mental blocks up. 

Uh humm... Now, your control has improved to the point where I feel it is now possible for you to extend your telepathic range. Don't fall asleep now, little one. 

I promise I won't, Uncle. 

Good! The answer lies in the theory that similar minds think alike. A person becomes my contact when I am familiar with his mental or brain patterns. With that knowledge, I can manipulate my own brain patterns to mimic the other's. What he or she is feeling then, I too feel to a lesser intensity. 

You know my mind then? 

Yes, so even with great distances between us, I may still know what you are up to. This method is used most effectively when the contact is far away from you. I believe that with a little practice and training, you will soon be able to accomplish the same. 

How about people with mental blocks of their own? 

... Hmm... the infamous Hyuga, I presume. 

Wait a minute... You said you cannot read thoughts. How did you know his name? 

My insight is more detailed in close links. 

Okay... 

The contact method may go by any mental block, but you will have to know the person intimately... mental intimacy, Yui, not physical. 

I know that!   


Author's note: 

I think I know what I'm writing or don't I... Yen ponders. 

Yen   
alex@gsilink.com


	11. Compromises

Untitled Document Chapter Eleven of Worlds Collide   
Compromises   
by YEN   
version (11/19/99)   


Hyuga watched as Yui moaned, scratched her nose and turned sleepily in his arms. ... So trusting... Her limbs bumped against his legs, and a small smile curved her lips. She snuggled against him, one leg slipping between his, the other winding playfully around his thigh. 

He groaned, trembling when her hands moved down to caress and fondle him boldly. He hissed as one soft hand held him firmly, the other rubbing up and down slowly. Muscles tensing, he instinctively moved against her hands. Suddenly, she released him and turned away to sleep on her other side. 

... Witch! Hyuga glared at her back, soon losing his irritation as his eyes longingly traced the delicate line of her spine from the curve of her nape down to the small of her back, the rest of the bewitching sight hidden by the folds of the bed sheets. He closed his eyes, sighing. ... Even while she sleeps, she seduces me so easily... I have never met anyone like her. 

Smiling, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. She completes me... 

  
******************

  
He frowned, standing in front of the dorm suite belonging to his instructor. What was wrong? He was quite worried. Still so new in Jugend, he tried his best to be a model student. He had done nothing wrong, at least nothing he could recall. 

He held up his palm to the door sensor and announced his name. 

  
*******************

  
Yui ran swiftly, eyes alert and jumping over and clearing obstacles in her path. Reflection from something shiny and metallic flashed into her eyes, and she instinctively leaped aside just as a bullet whizzed by. She landed and rolled away as more projectiles hit the ground beside her. Reaching the relative safety of a waist-high boulder, she crouched and pressed her back against the rock, breathing hard from physical exertion. 

Sliding her sword from its sheath, she stealthfully peaked over the boulder and ducked back down. An instant later, bullets struck the top of the rock. Two of them, About 50 paces away and 20 apart. 

  
******************

  
Hyuga watched as Yui flung an object and quickly lowered his head. There was a bright flash and when he looked at the monitor again, the two Sandmen had already been cut down, and Yui was running again. 

"Ouch... That hurt." He glanced to Ishmael who was rubbing his eyes. He and at least half the class had not shielded their eyes when the flash bomb ignited. 

"Ha!" Caleb smirked. "Serves you right. You should have paid attention." 

"I was!" 

"Silence!" Both fell silent when Azuire glared at them reprimandingly. Upon their automatic compliance, the senior noble nodded, satisfied and turned back to the training screen. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he noticed Hyuga watching him. 

He frowned thoughtfully as he looked back to the monitor as well. Yui was already three-fourths into the simulation and still going strong. Hmm... this training course is as difficult as the ones in Jugend... 

"Do you think she can do it?" He heard a woman ask her companion. 

"Could be," her escort replied, "She still has more than half of her time left, and she's almost at the finish." 

"No one has managed to finish it within the time limit yet." 

"She's the best in our batch." 

"Well, I think it's because she and sensei are close." 

His jaw clenched at the woman's careless statement. What is it exactly between the two of them? ... His frown deepened. 

  
*******************

  
"Congratulations, Yui!" She smiled as she was surrounded by well-wishers. Ishmael suddenly hugged her, and a brawl almost started when Caleb tackled him. Azuire blew his top when they crashed straight into him, knocking him hard to the floor. 

"Ishmael! Caleb!" The two disappeared quickly enough at his roar and so did the rest of the class. Their teacher's anger was not something to be trifled with lightly. 

Yui giggled as she helped him to his feet. "Are you all right, sensei?" She asked teasingly. Azuire glared at her then relaxed as he rearranged his robes. "Quite well," he replied, tossing back his hair carelessly. He suddenly grinned. "I am rather intimidating, aren't I?" 

She nodded, smiling back. "Do you think you can teach me how to do that angry face of yours? It will be quite useful." 

"You mean to drive away your many admirers. I'm sorry, little one, but nothing smaller than a gear can discourage those idiots." 

"How about a jealous lover?" 

Yui's eyes widened as Hyuga entered the room. What is he doing here?! Azuire's eyebrow lifted, and he turned around to him. "It depends," he said calmly, "Some men would consider that a challenge." 

"Do you?" 

"Hyu-" Yui's angry cry was cut off when Azuire lifted his hand, commanding her to be silent. Reluctantly, she kept quiet, heeding her elder's will as the two men faced eachother off. Why is he doing this?! 

  
**********************

  
... He knows. Hyuga stared at Azuire, his eyes meeting icy ones levelly. They were about the same height, but the other man's frame was more massive. Age attesting to the extra bulk. However, he was still in fine physical trim, and he held the staff in his hand loosely. He had little doubt that it was a weapon. ... She cares for him... This will not be easy. 

Azuire's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Yui, please leave us," he said commandingly. Yui glanced at him in shock, and Azuire jerked his head towards the exit. She frowned but obeyed and walked out the room. A few seconds later, the door slammed shut, and the room shimmered and turned into the lush interior of a tropical jungle. 

Hyuga's eyes widened, then narrowed when Azuire chuckled. "Do you recognize where we are?" 

He smiled grimly. "The environment resembles that of an ecosystem, which exist only on the archipelago south of Ignas." 

"Very good," The other man nodded approvingly, "It is best to be familiar with your surroundings." He held up his staff. "Care to spar with me?" 

He shrugged. "I have no weapon." Yui had not yet returned his katana to him nor had he asked it back from her. 

"That's all right." Azuire toss the staff aside. "I prefer fisticuffs anyway." He smiled challengingly at him. "Let's make believe we are fighting for a lady's honor, shall we?" 

"Certainly." 

  
**********************

  
Yui fought the urge to bite her fingernails as two of the most important people to her had it out in the simulation room. She wanted to go back in, but once the program started, the room couldn't be opened until it was finished. 

... He planned this! Yui glared at Azuire as he blocked one of Hyuga's attacks and tossed the lighter man neatly over his shoulder. Somehow, he knew Hyuga would come here and pre-programmed the computer in advance. 

She watched as Hyuga easily regained his balance and knocked Azuire off his feet with a low swipe. However, a moment later, he also went down when his opponent scissor kicked him around the ankles. 

What is he up to?! 

  
********************

  
"So you were the one who sent the invitation to come here, not Yui." 

"That is correct, Solarian. I want to settle things now, not later." 

"Why the hurry?" 

"I have other work to do, and I want to make certain that Yui is safe." 

"..." 

"What can I offer to persuade you to change sides?" 

"... You are bribing me?" 

"Hardly. Anything that I can possibly offer is nothing to what Solaris possess. No, I am appealing to what is right." 

"... The concepts of good and evil are quite outdated, Lord Azuire. Are you saying that Shevat is on the side of good?" 

"... There is no clear line in between, just shades of gray. I do my part as you do yours. I serve the lesser of two evils. ... Shevat has already betrayed her." 

"..." 

"That is your gear in the hanger, is it not? The Fenrir, I believe." 

"..." 

"It was picked up last night by the late-shift crew. No pilot, just remote control, and direct orders from the Council to have it serviced, fueled and kept ready for take-off." 

"You were not supposed to know." 

"There are few things that can be kept secret from me." 

"So you are like Yui, a telepath." 

"I possess the same ability, and I warn you now, I will not let you take her back to your masters." 

"... Do you know the reason why we want her?" 

"For laboratory experiments, no doubt." 

"... You also do know that Shevat would never agree to this without a fair exchange?" 

"... Balthasar..." 

"Two for one, Lord Azuire. Your associates couldn't resist the bargain." 

"I see..." 

"It is also to make certain that Solaris does not receive dead subjects." 

"... So you had the upper hand all along, didn't you?" 

"My masters do not like to lose." 

"... You care for her." 

"..." 

"I see it in your eyes. You have feelings for her..." 

"Are you reading my mind?" 

"Even a blind man can see what is so obvious. Besides, if you didn't care an iota for her, you would have at least tried to leave with her last night." 

"..." 

"... I see... You plan to exchange me for her. Tricky... you chance to lost Yui either way." 

"..." 

"But I will help you, Solarian. I acquiese to this exchange, and I will even make certain that you will have no further part in this mess." 

? 

"The only thing I ask in return is that you make her happy."   


Author's note: 

Tell me, did you see that coming or not? 

Yen   
alex@gsilink.com 


	12. The Best-Laid Plans...

Untitled Document Hmm... I forgot to mention.   
~~~ - means flashback   
*** - forward turn of events, change of character viewpoint, etc.   
Italics are thoughts   
There is also a color scheme. Usually: 

Citan Uzuki/Hyuga Ricadeau --- green   
Yui Uzuki/Yui Gaspar --- blue   
Emperor Cain --- gold or greenish brown   
Azuire --- violet 

The colors are to make up for those dialogue portions. From the words and speech pattern, it is possible to decipher who the speaker is. The most obvious would be Citan or Hyuga. He never or rarely uses contractions.   


Chapter Twelve of Worlds Collide 

The Best-laid Plans...   
by YEN   
version (11/20/99)   
final edit (02/05/2000) 

"What were you two talking about?" 

Hyuga sighed and said again, "I have told you it does not concern you." 

"That's bull!" Yui glared at him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop walking and face her reluctantly. 

"Of course it concerns me!" Her eyes were the darkest shade he had ever seen them in, anger practically spitting gold fires at him. "You are not a good liar, Hyuga," she said softly, dangerously, "You two are up to something. One moment, you're both doing your damn best to kill each other. The next, so chummy together." 

Hyuga straightened defensively but refused to look at her directly. "We just discovered something in common, that is all. Why do you not ask him instead?" 

"You are easier to handle than Uncle," Yui answered immediately, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He knows me too well." 

He glanced at her questioningly, then turned away and continued walking. "I may not have the privilege of knowing you as well as he has, but I know enough. I cannot tell you." 

"... Just what are you two up to?!" 

************************************** 

You cannot know, and I cannot tell. The truth may hold all the answers, but it may not solve all the problems. 

************************************** 

"You planned this all along, did you not?" 

"What are you referring to, Guardian?" 

"You never intended for the invasion fleet to be a success." 

"Hmm... do not blame your failure on me. What makes you think so?" 

"You let her read my mind that first time. The mental block was established to make certain that Gaspar's descendants would not detect my presence. I did not remove the block, you did." 

"..." 

"You wanted her to feel sorry for me, and thus, she spared my life. Had my mind remained closed off to her, she would never had helped me." 

"The woman would still have interfered. I did not want to have to search for another guardian angel." 

"..." 

"At the very least, it worked. You are still alive." 

"... You did not have to save me." 

"Do you really consider me so heartless?" 

"I am more of a liability than an asset to you now." 

"Hmm... to Solaria perhaps, but never to me." 

"... You are Solaris." 

"Once long ago I was. Hardly now, and I have much work for you to do." 

"... Am I to return to Solaris soon?" 

"No, you are to remain on Shevat until further notice." 

"..." 

"You are pleased." 

"... I am." 

Cain smiled ever so slightly. "I understand..." Hyuga lowered his eyes, refusing to look at those amused orbs. "Why are you so lenient?" He asked, sounding hoarse even in his own mind. 

"Because I find that I like and admire you, Guardian." Hyuga jerked and looked back at his master in disbelief. Cain continued, "Despite all that has happened to you, that core of humanity remains, bruised, shaken, but still whole. You are also wise and correct, even if the woman had not interfered, I would have made certain that Shevat would not have fallen." 

"... But why...? The Ministry..." 

Cain's eyes narrowed. "They will do anything to find and to claim their precious Animus. It matters little if the whole world is destroyed in their search for immortality. Shevat's destruction is not necessary, but they are willing to sacrifice everything except their own to fulfill that man's will." 

That man... 

"And what he desires is nothing less then the annilation of everything that we have ever achieved." 

...What then am I working for...? "...And what do you wish, your majesty?" 

"... I want to determine if truly this is the only path we have..." 

************************************** 

There are always alternatives in any situation... 

************************************** 

Azuire was lying down on his back, staring thoughtfully at the sky. The shade of the lone tree, dotting the floating green isle, kept the glare from the bright sun off his eyes, and he felt sleepy, lulled by the sultry heat and a lovely breeze blowing lazily by. He could hear it whistling through the leaves. What a beautiful day... He thought and rolled to his side, just in time to keep from being impaled by a sword. He sighed and moved to sit up, leaned against the tree trunk and glanced at the shiny blade half-buried into the grassy ground. ...Oh well, it is still a beautiful day. 

"I take it he has not told you anything," he called out to his attacker. 

A shadow dropped from the thickly-covered branches above, and Yui grabbed the sword hilt. He watched as she stood up, pulling out her weapon and placing it back into its scabbard. 

She is not at all pleased. Azuire barely managed to get out of the way, and the sheathed sword slammed against the tree trunk instead. "Little one," he said softly, only the slightest bit reproving as he slowly stood up, "this is no way to treat your elders." 

Yui glared at him and turned away, presenting a stubborn back to him. He sighed again. "Aren't you being just a trifle bit immature about all this?" 

"So what?" She glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm still a child as you are so fond of reminding me." 

One black eyebrow went up. "Well, technically, literally, philosophically, emotionally," Yui turned back to him, her own brows furrowed. "and all that... except lawfully speaking, you are already an adult." 

She continued to stare at him suspiciously and after a few silent moments, finally ventured to ask, "Why do you say that now...?" 

Azuire smiled brilliantly, and Yui's eyes widened in stupefied realization. "You already found someone." He just couldn't resist saying it and immediately regretted it when Yui yowled in frustration and tackled him head on. "Uncle!" 

He hit the ground hard, and her hard head did not at all feel pleasant slamming into his stomach like that. He groaned painfully when Yui squatted on his chest, her full weight forcing the air out of his lungs. He wheezed, "Yui, get off me..." 

"Not until you tell me what you and he are up to." 

Azuire coughed, trying to inhale more air in. "...I can't speak well with you sitting on my lungs..." 

"I am certain you can manage, dear Uncle Azuire," she said sweetly and adjusted her position to sit more comfortably even as he tried to roll over. 

... This is going to be difficult. 

************************************** 

Everything is fine... 

************************************** 

He ran his fingers through her hair, the strands silky smooth and fragrant. His other arm moved down to her waist and pulled her firmly against him, the contours of her back fitting to his chest snugly. He sighed contentedly and rested his chin on top of her head. 

A sudden sharp pain on his foot made him yelp and jump back in pain. "Ouch!" 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Hyuga forgot his injured foot and backed away as Yui turned to him angrily. "What are you two up to?!" 

He winced as she jabbed a finger into his chest painfully. "Why won't you tell me?!" 

"Uh hem... Why don't you just distract her?" He gritted his teeth and forced back a retort at Cain's suggestion. That is what Azuire told me to do as well... 

He could see the Emperor smile somewhat smugly in his mind's eye. "You do have a certain something..." 

"Your majesty, please shut up." He knew that was not the way he should address his superior, but... A chortle, and Cain withdrew his presence back to the recesses of his servant's mind. ...I am glad someone at least finds this amusing... 

Yui was still waiting and glaring at him, arms crossed stubbornly, and her expression fairly menacing. 

"Having second thoughts?" 

"Sir!" 

************************************** 

The best-laid plans are the simplest ones. 

************************************** 

Author's note: 

^^;; It is suppose to be serious and angsty, really! 

Ugh! I intended for WC to be a 14-parter at the most, including the at the end to be added Prologue and Epilogue. sigh... Expect 18 chapters for now. 

Yen   
alex@gsilink.com  



	13. Life...

Untitled Document Wagh! Warning! This is the longest WC part ever! It's as long as a Rebuilding part and even longer. I could cut it into smaller sections, and maybe someday I will. However as of now, it's one whole chapter entitled "Life..." or variations thereafter. sigh... It aptly describes it too.   
Chapter Thirteen of Worlds Collide 

Life...   
by YEN   
version (12/20/99)   
final edit 02/05/2000 

Complications

Yui lay back against the pillows, gasping and feeling wonderfully lethardic. She let her body went limp, closed her eyes and slowly, steadily extricate her deliciously numb limbs entangled with her lover's. 

... He's only distracting me... She told her muddled brain firmly, struggling to regain her senses. ...but what a distraction. Even as her body agreed enthusiastically with that, she pushed away from Hyuga, rolled to the side of the bed and got out. A moment later, she almost collapsed to the floor had she not fell back unto bed when her legs literally refused to support her. Yui panicked. 

"I know what you are thinking." Hyuga's tone was definitely amused. "And no, I did not poison you." He smiled innocently when she looked distrustingly at him. "It is simply unwise to get up so soon after lovemaking." Now, he sounded like a professor. "You have to allow your body, especially the lower and pelvic regions, to recover and allow blood to circulate normally again." 

She did not believe him and tried to stand up again. Her legs trembled uncontrollably, but she made herself wobble away from him. She heard him chuckle behind her and winced with every painful step. I cannot and should not trust him... "...I was able to walk fine before," she managed to whisper through gritted teeth. ...What did he do to me?! 

He sighed. "That time, only approximately fifteen minutes elapsed. It was, as Sigurd would have termed it, a quickie." 

"Who's Sigurd?" She asked, pretending to play along as she finally made it to the nearest chair, which fortunately was only an arm's length away from her sword, suspended from a magpin. She manuevered herself carefully and sat down, relieved. My arms are not yet affected... She breathed in deeply, each gasp sounding harsh to sensitive ears. Her head felt leaden, and she struggled to remain focused on her enemy. I should have been more careful! Both pain and shame boiled within her. How could I've been so careless?! 

Yui straightened, took a slow steadying breath and reached for her weapon. I will not make it easy for him! 

******************************* 

Hyuga watched quietly as she unsheathed her sword and placed the blade across her lap. She does not believe me... Part of him wanted to laugh at the ridiculous situation, while the rest of him ached that she didn't trust him. ...What did I expect? She has little reason to trust me... and she is also in the right. 

... I must prove myself to her. 

Determined, he sat up and shifted his legs over the side of the bed. Yui's eyes widened then narrowed, her hand tightened around the sword handle. 

Hyuga pressed the soles of his feet firmly against the floor and breathed deeply. He kept his muscles relaxed, allowing his blood to return to its normal circulation faster. As soon as he felt a warm tingle spread through his lower torso, he stood up carefully. 

When he turned back towards her, the point of her blade was aimed directly at him. He sighed again. Now, she certainly does not believe me. 

******************************* 

"Stay away," Yui said warningly as he approached her slowly. It did not help her situation at all that she was bare, half-paralyzed, and that her opponent was walking towards her stark naked as well. Her stomach turned liquid and her breathing shortened. ...Effects of the poison are increasing... or something else...? 

Kill him now. Her swordhand trembled, and she shook her head angrily, cursing silently at herself for the predicament she was in. Damn it! I am stronger than this! 

******************************* 

Hyuga stopped when she stood up suddenly. Her face was set, and her eyes flat with anger. He could see her tremble despite efforts to conceal it. Her sword remained leveled straight at his heart. 

...It has already struck... He took one more step and the tip brushed against his chest. Her eyes widened, and the sword moved the barest fraction back. Hope flared up in him, a bright spark driving away the pain. ... She cares... 

"Don't take another step." There was something else in those golden eyes now besides anger, and he closed his own eyes, warm relief flooding him. He looked back at her again. "I did not poison you." 

Another step, and the blade tilted up to rest against his shoulder. He felt a prick and glanced down to see a faint scratch of blood. He swallowed. 

"Don't worry," he heard her whisper, "there is no poison this time." He glanced back at her. "I do not need it to kill you," she continued softly. He could feel the sword trembling ever so slightly. He raised his hand carefully, slowly, the action smooth as slipped the blade between his index and middle fingers. Her eyes remained locked on his 

...Yui... One more step, and he tilted his head up and guided the sword-point to rest instead against his throat. He closed his eyes. 

"I am telling you the truth," He said softly, "I did not do anything to you, except," a tiny smile curled the edges of his lips, "the act of pleasure itself." 

"... You were able to stand..." 

"So were you." Hyuga almost bit his tongue for responding so cheekily, and though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was glaring at him. 

"I still feel so weak..." Yui's voice faltered, and he felt the sword fall away. He opened his eyes to see her sitting down again, pain and weariness apparent in her face and posture. She was staring up to him, and her swordarm, limp against her side. 

"Yui." Concerned, he kneeled in front of her. 

"It hurts, Hyuga," she whispered. She began trembling violently, and her sword dropped from listless fingers. "It feels like knives are sticking into me." 

"What?" He frowned and cupped her face in his hands. She felt cold. "Yui!" He quickly checked her pulse and felt her forehead. Her heartbeat was erratic, and her temperature, low. 

Ignoring her protests and very weak resistence, he lifted and carried her to the bed. 

******************************* 

"Does it hurt here?" 

"Yes." Yui watched him adoringly as he began massaging her calf. However, each time Hyuga looked at her, she appeared to be merely observing him curiously. 

Happiness was bubbling crazily in her, and it took all her skill to school her expression; otherwise, Hyuga would find her smiling at him like a love-sick school girl, which quite accurately described her current state. 

...He cares for me! Yui felt like running mad through the whole of Shevat and back. It was more then she had hoped for. She knew that he found her attractive just as she did him. The respect was there from the beginning. The only thing that marred her tryst with him was that simply they belong to opposite camps. 

Even when I was totally in his power, he didn't take advantage of me. Yui sighed and smiled at him when he glanced at her questioningly. His answering smile made her feel giddy. I love you, Hyuga Ricadeau. 

******************************* 

Hyuga frowned when she suddenly withdrew her foot. "Thank you, Hyuga." He looked up to see her smile gently at him. "I feel so much better now." 

Reluctant that his services were no longer required, he nodded and stood up, pulling down the lower flaps of several blankets to cover her legs. He proceeded to tuck her in snugly. 

"Uhm... That is not necessary." His frown returned when Yui sat up and began removing the blankets from around her. He stopped her. "No, Yui, you need to stay warm." 

Yui tossed a blanket away. "I'm fine, really. In fact, it is too hot now." Hyuga caught the next blanket she threw away and replaced it. "Your body temperature was dangerously low, Yui." 

"It isn't now," she replied cheerfully and removed two more blankets. 

Hyuga stared at her silently as she continued demolishing his work and bend over to check her pulse and temperature. 

Yui smiled at him reassuringly and toss another blanket aside. 

...Pulse normal, slightly high... temperature, a bit high also... Slender arms suddenly wound around his neck, and he stiffened in surprise when Yui kissed him. 

Her mouth was aggressive, her lips pressing his apart as her tongue entered his mouth. He groaned at the sensuous intrusion and leaned against her only to jerk away when he realized that nothing was separating their bodies except his clothes. 

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, her eyes meeting his all too directly. 

"... You need to rest, Yui." He managed to say firmly although not convincingly. 

"Why?" Her hands were running over his shirt, and he pried himself from her. 

Putting as much distance between them as was possible in the room, he turned to face her and almost ran back when her eyes met his very promisingly. 

"... You have suffered quite a severe case of muscle cramps just now." His mouth dried when Yui got out of bed and walked towards him, her hips swaying suggestively in time to an erotic gait. Hyuga backed away. "Admittedly, you recovered at an extraordinary rate, but you should let your..." His eyes were glued to the pair of ivory globes coming ever closer towards him. "...muscles relax," he finished weakly. 

"I am fine." Her hands were so soft and warm against his face. "And it is all thanks to you..." 

******************************* 

Yui watched as he slept silently, cuddled against her, his head pillowed comfortably on her stomach. 

She reached down and ran fingers through long soft black hair, which she considered to be as fine as the many treasured tresses of the ladies in Shevat's nobility, if not finer. 

An affectionate smile curved her lips. I know some women who would kill to have hair as beautiful as yours, Hyuga. She next wondered what shampoo he used... and soon left the topic barely pondered on. 

Yui sighed, frustrated. I should not have overdone it. Hyuga had believed her pretended affliction hook, line and sinker and had stalwartly refused her advances to play. 

She came close though, and he had finally resorted to an effective defense, sleep. 

Yui considered Hyuga, tempted to shake him awake and to confess. I only wanted to see what you would do if I were completely helpless and defenseless... She frowned. No... I can't tell him that... 

Hyuga suddenly moved, exhaled sharply, lifted his head just the slightest bit and snuggled against her. His hands tightened on her waist as he nuzzled his face against her stomach, the top of his head brushing against her breasts. A moment later, he was asleep again. 

Yui moaned. Darn it!   
? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He sat shivering in the dark, eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall, and his arms hugging his body tight and protectively. Laughter from the corridor outside made him lift his head fearfully. The door slid open, and Sigurd stepped in. 

His back was towards him, and long silver hair waved as its owner shook his head. 

"Sorry ladies, but I have an early class tomorrow," Sigurd drawled softly, his deep enchanting voice further enhancing a well-deserved reputation as a ladies' man. 

"Oh, that's too bad..." Hyuga winced, hearing the low murmur of one of his roommate's numerous admirers. He tensed even more when several giggles identified the rest of Sigurd's company. 

... Please go away... Unable to prevent it, he let out a soft sob. The small reluctant release of air burned his throat painfully, and he buried his face in his hands. Leave me alone... "Go away." 

"...Hyuga?" 

"Leave me alone." 

"Are you alright?" 

Do I have to spell it out?! "Go away!" 

...   
? 

...Why...? Why do these nightmares haunt me again? He curled up tighter, hiding... Go away... 

"Wake up." 

Leave me alone. 

"... Is that what you truly want?" 

... What I want...? 

"It is your decision, Guardian." 

"... Your majesty..." 

"Just one word, Guardian, and I will let you be. Do you want to be released from my service?" 

"..." 

"Yes or no. You are of no use to me in this state. You may either be hot or cold, but never lukewarm lest I spit you out of my mouth. Are you with me or against me?" 

"... I am your servant." 

"Then, get up and face me." 

Hyuga uncurled from his protective position, rolled to his stomach and slowly stood up to face Cain. The Emperor was looking at him, the smallest tinge of sad regret in his ancient face. 

"What was done to you cannot be reversed." 

"I know that." 

"Do you desire revenge?" 

"... No." 

"You do have that option." 

"It is not an option." 

The slightest motion of the edges of near unrecognizable lips lit up Cain's somber expression. "I was in the right to choose you, Hyuga Ricadeau." 

******************************* 

"Is he on his way?" 

"Yes." 

******************************* 

Yui ran towards Azuire's house. One hand tugged impatiently as the other slipped into her uniform's sleeve. She barely realized the ethereal sight she made. Running in the mist of dawn, her long hair disheveled, her eyes panic-wide like a hunted doe's. 

Who did they mean "he?" "...No, please..." The whispered words were pained and hopeful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Azuire's smile was warm and gentle as he handed a small package to her. 

"..." She quickly opened it and gasped in delight, holding a lovely golden figurine of a mother bird teaching her baby chick how to fly. "This is so beautiful!" 

He nodded and produced a fine gold chain. Taking the bird, he carefully threaded the chain through a minuscule hole in the mother bird's neck. "Symbolic, isn't?" 

Yui's glare failed miserably, and she rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Uncle...," she trailed off, exasperated. 

He chuckled, tugging her hair playfully to one side before slipping the pendant around her neck. "Be happy, Yui." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
? 

... Uncle! You can't leave me like this! 

******************************* 

Azuire frowned, ignoring the insistent tugging at the back of his mind and turned his concentration elsewhere, re-checking on the destination coordinates instead. His gear was running well and smoothly. It wouldn't be long before he reached the exchange site. 

******************************* 

Yui was on her way to the hangar deck when Hyuga stepped out of the shadows in the darkened passageway. 

"Get out of my way." She refused to look at him. 

"There is nothing you can do-" Hyuga broke off as Yui tried to get pass him. At the barest touch of his hands, she reacted violently, and he backed off with a side of his face stinging. Instinctively, he lifted a hand to his face and looked at her warily. The invincible vise around his throat turned once more. 

Angry tears marked her face when she finally looked at him. Her eyes were glazed with pain and disbelief. "... How could you do this, Hyuga?" 

"...Yui..." He stepped towards her, and stopped when she turned away from him. 

"I wish I hadn't saved you." 

******************************* 

Exchange

Azuire landed easily on the deck, straigthened and faced the tall dark-haired man clearly in charge. Behind him were impressive regiments of Solarian troopers, weapons at ease and ready, their officers in front, regal in uniformed finery. The exchange was to take place in the hanger deck of the Solarian flagship Elijah, alone without her usual escort fleet. 

"I am Lord Azuire of Shevat. On whose ship do I have the pleasure of coming onboard?" 

"Commander Talan, second-in-command of his majesty's vessel Elijah." 

"The first officer? Where is your captain?" 

"He has more important matters to deal with than this hostage exchange." 

"Hmm... very well, let us go immediately to the point. I am here. Where are Nikolai and Maria Balthasar?" 

Talan turned to one of his officers and nodded. A few moments later, one of the many gear hydrolifts in the hanger activated and rose, taking the gear on it into the chamber above as another lift rose beneath it. 

Nikolai and Maria were on it. Balthasar's son was carrying his sleeping daughter in his arms, and he looked haggard.? He stumbled slightly, almost losing his balance as the lift stopped and locked into position. 

"Here they are as you can see. As per the agreed arrangements, they will get into your gear and leave for Shevat while you remain here in their place." 

"..." 

"They will be in no way hindered as long as you cooperate with us, Lord Azuire. Should you try to break the agreement in any way, we will pursue and reclaim them." 

"..." 

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" 

"... That is not Nikolai Balthasar." 

********************************* 

Talan and his men backed away nervously when Azuire's gear reactivated and stepped menacingly towards them. Its master stood besides its foot, angry, and blue ether flickering around his form. 

"... What are you doing?!" 

"Where is the real Nikolai Balthasar?!" 

Talan gritted his teeth and shouted back, "Are you blind?! That is Balthasar!" 

"He may look like him, but that is not Nikolai Balthasar!" 

... He does read minds. "Sado, take the girl back down!" 

The psuedo-Nikolai nodded and reactivated the lift. He held a gun against the unconscious Maria's temple when Azuire turned towards him. 

************************************ 

He could only watch as Maria was taken back down and faced Talan again. 

"The agreement was for both of them." He stood his ground stubbornly, the many rifle barrels now aimed at him only an irritating, nonconsequential backdrop behind Talan. 

"... You will have to be satisfied with just the child. Balthasar is dead." 

"...No..." 

"An unfortunate accident not too long ago. We too mourn his pass-" 

"You are lying!" 

"Read my mind, Lord Azuire. I am telling the truth." 

"... No!" 

The hangar doors began to slide close, and the stored Solarian gears in the hanger activated. 

"Whether you believe me or not is of no concern. You belong to Solaris now." 

******************************* 

"Bastards!" Azuire quickly jumped back into Darwin and eyed the enemy gears approaching him.? Their Vulcan guns revolved threatheningly. His intercom suddenly activated. 

"My Lord, now that you know that Balthasar's child in all alone, surely you are not so selfish as to take the easy alternative-" 

Azuire shut Talan off. 

Damn them! They never intended to honor their promise. 

******************************* 

Talan watched as the sky-blue enemy gear retreated towards the now closed hangar deck doors. 

It is useless to resist our might. 

He and his men failed to see a lone hydrolist still working and bringing up a large dark blue gear. 

******************************* 

Surprised by the unexpected foe, the Solarian gears were easily cut down by the prototype gear, Siebzehn, that Nikolai Balthasar had designed for them. 

******************************* 

"Sir, finally! You certainly took your time." 

"Young one, even I need a modest amount of time to accomplish all those tasks you enlisted to me in this master plan of yours." 

"Hanger door controls?" 

"Done." 

******************************* 

Talan could only stare, numb-shocked, at his massacred gear army and at the hangar doors which were beginning to slide open once more. 

"... Bridge, raise the shields!" He yelled into his com unit. 

******************************* 

They had only went a short distance when Darwin, who was in the lead, smacked into a forcefield. 

"...Azuire, are you all right?" 

"... Slightly dazed, but otherwise functional. They reacted rather quickly, didn't they?" 

"Hmm... we will need to punch a hole through it." 

"... We better hurry. They won't use ship weaponry at this close range, but they still have many gears left." 

"Standby for concentrated fire." 

******************************* 

"Sir, they are using their Vulcan guns to punch a hole through the shields." 

"Transfer power to that area, and tell the men to hurry up with those reserve units." 

******************************* 

"Solarian gears incoming." Darwin stopped firing and moved to guard Siebzehn's rear. "I'll distract them while you escape." 

"Don't be such a hero." Balthazar's voice muttered through the com system. His gear backed off from the shield as well. "We have another alternative." 

******************************* 

"Commander, sensors report another gear moving at high speed directly towards us!" 

"... Evasive action." 

"Aye sir. ... Sir, it has a lock on us." 

"Target and fire when ready." 

"... It's moving too fast for weapons lock." 

"Employ manual firing." 

"Complying." 

******************************* 

Balthazar's gear Calamity shuddered as repeated laser fire struck it head on. However, despite continued efforts to destroy it, it only took an instant for the shield to give when it crashed into it. 

******************************* 

"Sir, shield integrity has been compromised." 

"I can see that, lieutenant. Set a pursuit course." 

******************************* 

"Now, I know why they call you a genius." 

"It is a well-deserved title." 

"How are they?" 

"... I was unable to locate Nikolai at the location you specified." 

?! "How can that be...? I feel him." 

"You have done more than enough. I found Maria and this gear, and that is more than I had hoped for." 

"He... he was there. I just know it!" 

"You barely knew my son, young one. You could have mistaken his presence." 

"... I am sorry." 

"Don't be. As I have said, you have helped me more than enough." 

"... They are following us..." 

******************************* 

"They are increasing speed." 

"Match course and increase velocity." 

******************************* 

"... Sir, Darwin's trusters are malfunctioning. They must have been damaged when I crashed into the shield." 

"Then, you will have to transfer gears." 

"You go on ahead. I will land and transfer to Calamity." 

"... You should really stop being so chivalrous. It will lead you to an early grave. Besides, what makes you think I will leave my Calamity with you?" 

******************************* 

Azuire had barely gotten out of Darwin when enemy gears landed nearby. 

"Azuire," Balthazar shouted at him. "Get onboard Calamity quickly. I will hold them off." 

"You do not have to tell me twice!" 

******************************* 

"Lieutenant, order the troops to ignore the gears and focus on capturing Azuire alive." 

******************************* 

He stumbled to halt, falling to his knees as the ground in front of him disappeared in an explosion. Coughing from the dirt and dust, he thumbed on his com unit. "Sir, it's no use. They will not let me get to Calamity. Get out of here!" 

"... Hold on." 

Azuire yelped when Calamity suddenly appeared through the thick cloud of dust, flying straight towards him. He leaped into the pit, just a whisker from being decapitated. 

"... Oops..." 

******************************* 

"Sir, the target is unconscious." 

"Very well. Order the troops to reclaim Seibzehn and sent down a retrieval unit." 

******************************* 

"Not good." Balthazar soon found himself surrounded, and had to release control of Calamity in order to concentrate on piloting Seibzehn. 

Behind, Maria lay still, still unconscious. His mind and hands focused on the controls so similar to his old gear. I am not going to let you take her again! 

******************************* 

"Sir, our gears are no match against the prototype." 

"Just make certain that it doesn't get away until Azuire has been taken. We can use him as leverage." 

"Aye-aye si- ... Sir, there's another gear approaching!" 

"What?! Order the team to hurry up and target that new gear!" 

******************************* 

Solarian troopers scattered as a silver-white gear landed defensively over the crater where Azuire lay unmoving. 

It ignored repeated gun-fire from both ship and troops as it bent over to pick up the unconscious man. 

******************************* 

"Cease firing! We do not want to hit the target." 

"But how are we suppose to defeat it." 

"Order the troops to use force nets." 

******************************* 

Yui barely managed to avoid the shimmering plasma net spinning towards at her. An edge settled over her gear's foot instead, and she quickly kicked it away. At the same time, she noted the sudden power drop in that part of the machine. 

I have to make sure I do not get tangled up in one of those things... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Solarian force nets were designed as such to immobilize gears by draining away power. An effective method of capturing units whole and intact, but only foot soldiers can utilize it since upon activation, the net automatically leaches power from any contact, even from within a gear cannon. The net must be thrown by hand, fully activated since the very nature of the net disallows the installment of a remote control trigger. Even troopers have been known to collapse after minute contact with an activated force net." 

"There have been alternative considerations of placing force nets within gunshells. However, usage of these devices have fallen due to the more composite compositions of gears nowadays. Force nets are no longer as effective since the besieged units have the time to cast them away and even turn them back at their owners. A more dangerous descendant of the force net is currently employed extensively by the Etones of the Ethos regime. It is called Seal, and the differences between that and its prototype are..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yui immediately fired trusters and escaped before more nets could be launched at her. It's a good thing I listen to your lectures, Uncle. 

******************************* 

Balthazar watched, satisfied, as his enemy retreated, only to go after them when he realized they were now after Gaspar's granddaughter. 

"On no, you don't!" Siebzehn smashed through the gear ranks and headed for the lone white gear dodging force nets from Elijah's cannons. 

"Yui, get out of there!" 

"I can't. I'm trapped within their shield." 

Siebzehn halted, hovering just outside the shield. "Damn them." 

******************************* 

"We have them, sir." 

"Tsk. There was no doubt. Com, send an ultimatum to the pilot of Siebzehn. He has five minutes to return Solaris property to its rightful owner, and inform the other gear that he is merely wasting fuel." 

"Yes sir." ? "... There is an incoming coded message from Commander Ricadeau...?" 

"What?! Identification code?" 

"... Confirmed. It is the commander." 

"Put him on screen." 

******************************* 

Yui was tearing a force net off when the Solarian skyship backed off. Expecting to be dragged like a fish out of water, she placed trusters in reverse and shoot off in the opposite direction pass the shield and by Siebzehn. It was a full minute before she recovered from the unexpectedly easy escape and slowed down the engines. 

"... What happened...?" 

Far far away, she could see the gears and trooper landers packed back into their mothership like bees to a hive. Soon, a gray-blue bumblebee appeared on the horizon. 

******************************* 

"Yui? Yui, are you all right?" 

"... Yes, I am, sir." 

"Azuire?" 

Yui looked down and moved her gear's hands apart. Her uncle was sleeping, nestled in a palm and curled up like a cat in a sun bath. Yui smiled at the sight. I always did have him in the palm of my hand. She laughed. 

? "Yui?" 

She coughed and carefully shielded Azuire again. "I think he's fine. Sensors show his vital signs are strong." 

"Good. Let's not waste our good fortune then, shall we?" 

"... Why do you think they let us go just like that?" 

"Hmm... we appear to have a guardian angel watching over us. Let's go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I wish I hadn't saved you." 

It hurt to say those words to him. Despite all that he had done, all the lies and deceptions... I still love him. ... He cares for me. I know and feel he does. I see it in his eyes. I hear it in his voice. I feel it in the way he holds me at night. ... Uncle knew this, somehow, he did. He is willing to forfeit his life for me, for the happiness he wants for me. ... But how could I let you go like that. How could I simply accept your sacrifice? How could I be happy knowing what you did... what you both did? 

When she turned back, Hyuga was gone. 

"... I wish I never met you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Simple & Complex

? 

Yui watched as the medics took Azuire away. He was still unconscious, but they assured her that it was just a minor concussion. He will wake up soon. 

Uncle... Yui lowered her eyes and followed them. I am so glad you are all right... She stopped just before the hangar entrance and watched as the medics and her uncle lying on a medi-gurney disappeared around a corner. 

Hyuga... 

Obeying an impulse, she turned and headed for the storage area. Long ago, this section of the hangar brimmed with activity as gears, machinery and equipment were moved to and fro from storage to the main hanger deck and back. Now, only derelict and antiquated machines and equipment were stored there, and maintenance was kept at a very poor level. 

Lights flickered, and steam hissed from old worn-out pipes as Yui walked further in. 

Hyuga, even now, I still think of you. 

******************************* 

He stood in front of his gear, head angled upward and staring at Fenrir as if it could talk and give him answers. 

Yui... Hyuga lowered his head. Despair, a terrible weight especially when borne alone. I have done all I can. ... I cannot have both, her and my duty. 

"Hyuga." 

He turned slowly to see her walking towards him. He couldn't identify the look in her eyes nor the expression on her face. Before he could do anything, she reached him and kissed him chastely on a cheek before stepping away to stand in front of him. 

Stunned, and suspicion clouding eager hope, he watched her carefully. ... One does not greet one's enemy with a kiss... He waited for her next move. 

"Thank you, Hyuga." 

"..." 

"I do not know exactly, but you saved my unc-" 

"You seem to forget I am the reason he was in danger in the first place." 

"No, I-" 

"You have to understand. Sooner or later, either you or him or your grandfather will be taken." 

"..." 

"Azuire understood this. That is why he agreed to the exchange." 

"An agreement on false promises." 

"That is one of the reasons I interceded." 

"Reasons? More than one?" 

"..." 

"You know it is wrong-" 

"... It is necessary-" 

"For what purpose?" 

"I cannot tell you that." 

"There are many things you cannot tell me." 

"It is for your own protection." 

"You were going to let them have my family!" 

"It was either him or-" Hyuga broke off even as she continued for him, "Or me." Yui blinked and looked away, her eyes, bright. "W-who," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her, "who gave you the right to decide who lives and dies?" 

"... It was Azuire who planned this-" 

She cut him off, "If it were your choice, who would you choose?" 

"... The point is null-" 

"Who would you choose?!" She finally met his eyes. This time, tears were visible in her eyes. Yui trembled, her hands clenched tight against her sides. As if unable to stand the sight of him, her eyes shut tight, and Hyuga watched as a tear drop ran slowly down her cheek. She suddenly breathed in sharply, a small strangled cry escaping from her as another tear drop fell. 

He caught it in his hand. The tiny fragile jewel shattered in his palm, a gentle barely perceptible spray of grief. Yet, each minuscule droplet, a needle in his flesh. 

"... What relevance is that question?" 

She stilled, her eyes opening slowly to his. The hand that caught her tear now touched her face. A thumb gently wiped the rest away. You know who I would choose, Yui. 

Those golden eyes showed him so many things, too many to be analyzed properly. The wounded pain that widened them. The clear crystal surfaces that reflected him. The subtle motions that marked the thoughts racing through her mind and the emotions that confounded the senses. Hyuga wondered what she read in his own eyes. 

"When will you go?" 

Go away. The pain that he had managed to numb so far broke loose. "Soon." 

"Will you come back?" His hand dropped as Yui regarded him steadily. I don't want to go... "That is unlikely," He paused and asked, his words low yet loud in his ears, "Do you... want me to?" ...Yui? 

No... He fell back, hearing her answer in his mind and breathed out harshly, struggling with surprise and pain. 

... I can't let her see me like this! Pride reared its regal head, and he turned and walked away. He was deaf to the sound of running steps and reacted slowly when her arms went around him. She is only sorry for you! 

He shrugged her off. I don't want your pity! He pulled away. I don't want it! I don't need you! 

But I need you! Hyuga stumbled as the mental cry echoed, deafening in his mind. Only her embrace kept him from falling. 

"I don't want you to leave, Hyuga." 

No, I do not want you to go away. 

******************************* 

She pressed her face against his back, wanting to hide. She felt so confused, emotions mixed-up and jumbled, but she knew she couldn't just let him go. 

"... I love you." 

Yui felt him start then relax. Hyuga turned around in her arms and held her close. 

"Yui," he said simply, gently, but she didn't look up at him, her face now buried in his chest. She was totally embarrassed and refused to budge when he tried to make her raise her head. 

"... Yui?" She nodded, still hiding, and he sighed. Her heart leaped at the fondness in that one sound. ... I am hopeless. 

"You once asked me if I had no pride." 

She nodded again, and he continued softly, his voice warm, "I could ask the same thing of you." 

"... I know and accept when I have been defeated." 

"... I cannot say you are a wise woman to fall in love with me." 

"My fault entirely. " Finally, she moved back slightly, lifting her eyes to his bemused gaze. Her eyes were clear now, and her composure restored. She always did enjoy playful banther. "I should have never helped you in the first place." 

"Yes." Hyuga nodded, his eyes and expression totally serious, except for the tiny quirk on the edge of his mouth. "That would have been the best thing to do." 

"Hmm... yes; unfortunately, I have this fondness for tall, dark and handsome spies." Her head jerked with realization. "You remind me of Uncle," she stated, dumbfounded. 

"..." Yui wasn't the only one. 

******************************* 

"Please stay, Hyuga." 

"... I cannot-" 

"Then, I will go with you." 

"... No!" 

"I love you, Hyuga. I will do anything for you." 

"Is dying included?" 

"Yes." 

"No, Yui!" 

"I cannot live without you." 

"Stop acting like a blithering idiot! Think seriously about this." 

"But I am serious, darling." 

"..." 

"I need you-" 

"I do not want you coming with me!" 

"You do not have to be concerned with my welfare. I can take care of myself." 

"... Yui..." 

"Dear Hyuga-" 

"Stay here in Shevat!" 

"Why?" 

"... You are safe here." 

"Darling, we barely managed to survive the latest invasion fleet. Shevat is not the sanctuary it used to be if it ever was." 

"Azuire can protect you." 

"Didn't you say that Solaris is after me or uncle or grandfather?" 

"..." 

"One Gaspar is sufficient for their purposes." 

"... You are sacrificing yourself?!" 

"I will do anything for you, Hyuga. That includes advancing your career." 

"Yui!" 

"Yes?" 

"Have you no pride at all, woman?!" 

"I cannot help myself. I just love you so much." 

"If you really love me, you stay here." 

"Uhm... no." 

"Yui!" 

******************************* 

Her compiece suddenly beeped, and Yui activated it while Hyuga paced in front of her. 

"Yes?" 

"Lady Gaspar, Lord Azuire has awaken and is asking for you." 

"Thank you. Tell him I will be there soon." 

"Yes, your ladyship." 

As Yui placed the unit away, Hyuga walked up to her, opened his mouth and sputtered when she kissed him. 

"...Yui!" 

"I'm sorry, but you are so adorable." 

"This is very serious." 

"I know it is." While he stared at her helplessly, she kissed him again before turning away. 

"I mean every word, Hyuga." 

He watched as she walked away from him. 

... She is trapping me! He never felt so out-manuevered in his entire life. I can't stay here...   
? 

I am your servant...   
? 

My duty... As long as I remain here, I must deliver a telepath back to Solaris. Yui's persistence in rescuing Azuire had made it impossible for him to remain in Shevat. His task to his Solarian masters was not complete. Hyuga felt panic rise, the once familiar emotion now alien with his current experience. He never expected his beliefs and loyalty to be so sorely tested by a woman when the mission was assigned to him. Thoughts ran fast through his mind as he struggled to resolve the situation. They are still in confusion after the failure of capturing Azuire. Hyuga found himself thanking the bureaucratic though imperialistic Solarian government system. I have little time before my orders are reaffirmed and repeated. Talan would not be persuaded twice even by arguments coming from his superior. I have to maintain my ties with Solaris. 

I have to get out of here! 

Shared...

Where is he...? Yui scanned the surrounding horizon, desperate to find any sign of Fenrir. ... I have to go back soon. She checked the fuel gauge. There was barely enough fuel to get her back to Shevat safely. 

Hyuga... She closed her eyes, concentrating on touching his mind. Please come back. 

Sensing nothing, she wearily leaned back against the backrest. ... I am not giving up. 

A bright flash blinded her, and the control panel beeped collision warnings. Blinking, she saw the Fenrir hovering just in front of her. 

******************************* 

"Yui, go back to Shevat." 

"No." 

"You are just wasting energy pursuing me like this." 

"I don't care." 

"Neither do I, but I do not want you wasting your time." 

"So you do care." 

"Stop twisting my words." 

"I'll stop when you stop lying." 

"Leave me alone." 

"No." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yui..." 

Warm relief graced her features as she immediately clasped the hand extended towards her. Azuire's eyes lit, and a small smile touched his lips. He relaxed and settled more comfortably into the reclined medbed. He heaved a sigh of relief, and his eyelids lowered sleepily. 

Little one... His hand tightened around hers, and Yui winced. Don't ever do that again! 

Uncle, I couldn't- 

The pressure on her hands increased warningly. They could have taken both of us! 

... We're all right- 

Sheer luck! We are fortunate your spy loves you. 

... 

Understand, little one. He cannot help next time. 

Unc- 

It was my choice, my decision. You should not have interfered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Go back to Shevat, Yui." 

"No." 

"... I am still your enemy." 

"Then, attack me." 

"... Stop relying on my affections for you to make me change sides. I am not that shallow." 

"You know what is right and what is wrong, Hyuga. Do what you believe you should do." 

"It is not that simple, and I have already thought about it. You cannot come." 

"... I will still go." 

"No!" 

"I have to do what I believe I should do." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yui backed away from the bed as Councilor Casn entered the room. Azuire frowned at the intrusion. 

"You are well, I hope, Azuire," Casn said inquisitively, his eyes darting over his rival's irritated face like a snake contemplating his prey. 

"What do you want, Casn?" Her uncle said straight to the point, not in the mood for pretend pleasantries, especially with this man. 

Casn smiled, clearly pleased with Azuire's discomfort, and Yui glared at him when he glanced at her. 

Azuire's eyes narrowed. "She stays. What you have to say to me you can say to her." 

Casn looked back at him and smoothly replied. "Of course. The Lady Gaspar is always delightful company." The smile on his face turned suggestive. "Isn't that right, Azuire?" He added pointedly. 

Yui's eyes widened at the insinuation, and only Azuire's frozen expression saved Casn from her wrath. 

Casn's tone was soft, wheedling. "No need to look shameful, Azuire." His jade eyes were sly. "It is understandable. After all," his eyes flicked towards Yui again, "the daughters of man are indeed beautiful. It is little wonder that the sons of God find them so beguiling." 

"Why are you here, Casn?" Azuire interrupted him calmly, his tone suddenly bored. 

Both Yui and Casn stared at him as he continued uncaringly, "I find it hard to believe the reason for this visit is to attack my virtue." An eyebrow tilted questioningly. "How trivial your concerns are." Yui never heard him sound so cold. "Mayhaps seeing me abed proved too much of a temptation to satisfy a need to justify your own parental inadequa-" 

"Her majesty requests a personal debriefing of your recent excursion into enemy grounds." Casn's face was red, and his fists clenched visibly at his sides. "Balthazar has already given his report, and the Council awaits your presence." 

"Oh, please inform our associates I will be there soon." Azuire waved a hand carelessly. "You may go now, Casn." 

Casn nodded stiffly and exited post-haste. It was to his credit that he didn't attack the patient. When Yui looked back at Azuire, there was a satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Uncle, I would not want you for an enemy." 

"A wise decision, little one." 

"Why is he so adamant about the idea that we... are more than properly intimate with each other?" 

"Such a play of words for a child." 

"I am no longer a child!" 

"You have the temper of a child." 

'You still treat me like a child." 

"After what you did, I will never call you by name again." 

"What did you expect me to do?! Just let you go like that?!" 

"Exactly!" 

"... I can't-" 

"That is why you are still a child. You should have let me go." 

You have to let me go.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You have to let me go, Yui." Hyuga's voice was soft, gentle and infinitely sad. Yui closed her eyes, fighting the pain at the unfairness of it all. Let go... "I- I can't, Hyuga." I can't let either of you go. 

"Yui-" 

She removed the compiece from her ear and quickly inputted a course into the helm. 

******************************* 

Hyuga watched as Yui's gear turned and flew away from him. He barely stopped himself from going after her. Yui... 

The hope that had insistently refused to be smothered within him suddenly disappeared, snuffed out like the flickering flame of a candle. 

I should be glad she is gone... Hyuga stared blindly at the empty viewscreen. I have to let her go... 

Fool! He cringed at the anger and contempt at himself. 

Whether or not you are with her, she is still in danger. You are just saving yourself. 

... My duty- 

Is to yourself. Selfish. You know they'll still get one if not all. You just do not want the blame. 

... 

"Frightened, Guardian?" 

"... Sire?!" 

"Keep quiet! You are of no use to me in this state. You will not recover completely from this nor quickly and easily. I know you better than you yourself. The woman possesses your heart." 

"... Your majes-" 

"I chose you, because of that inherent talent of seeing possibilities beyond the obvious. You serve your beliefs while serving others. Compromise is achieved. Not complete satisfcation; nevertheless, an accomplishment. You are a rare specimen of humanity, Hyuga Ricadeau. You survive in the midst of horror, but I fear you have finally lost having touched the light." 

"..." 

"There is no compromise this time, Guardian. A sacrifice is necessary. Your heart or Solaris. What do you want?" 

******************************* 

... Let go... have to let go... not to care... control... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Take a deep breath and focus, little one." 

"... I am trying, Uncle." 

"Be patient. Control does not come easy." 

"... Why can't I be calm like you?!" 

"... Look deep into yourself and find a calm spot." 

"... Where?" 

"Look for it first." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A calm spot... Where is it...? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I am going to have perfect control. I promise, Uncle." 

"... Perfection is not what I want from you." 

"But isn't perfection good?" 

"... Not necessarily, little one." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I do not want to care... I do not want to feel anymore... It hurts too much...   
? 

Her gear suddenly decelerated hard, and Yui was shocked out of her meditation. Startled, she stared, confused, at the controls as alarms blared and warning lights blinked red at her. 

"... Hyuga?" 

Static cracked from the com speakers. "Why are you heading away from Shevat?" 

"..." 

"Your course leads to where you rescued Azuire!" 

"... That is none of your business." 

"Like hell it is not! You are searching for the Elijah." 

"Let me go." 

"No!" 

"Be sensible. This is the best solution." 

"No, it is not!" 

"I will not let them harm my family, and I will not let them punish you for failure." 

"I can take care of myself, and I will not let them hurt you or your family." 

"... Liar." 

"... Yui-" 

"Let me go, Hyuga." 

"Please believe me." 

"No." 

Yui fired trusters and kicked away from the Fenrir. 

"Yui!" 

Hyuga reacted quickly, and Fenrir followed. 

Several gear lengths ahead, smoke suddenly plumed from one of the engines of her gear. It began a dangerous downward spiral to earth. 

"No!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Uncle..." 

"Yes?" 

"Are you really my uncle?" 

"... Who told you otherwise?" 

"Doesn't matter. Are you really my uncle?" 

"Yes, I am. Would you like me to specify my exact position in the Gaspar family tree?" 

"Please." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There was something warm covering her, a reassuring heat on her face down her entire body. She opened her eyes to see a dusk-lit sky. 

The clouds were tinged with orange, red and gold. They floated by in a dark azure sky slowly turning violet as the sun slowly set in the horizon. It was a different though no less beautiful sight from the usual sunset seen from Shevat. 

She sat up slowly. A blanket fell down to her lap, and she found that she was on a similar blanket placed over the grass. 

"Yui?" She turned to see Hyuga walking towards her, relief in his eyes, and his hands wiping away grease with a rag. The gears were right behind him. 

"How do you feel?" She felt the back of his hand against her forehead and moved away. She stood up. 

"I am fine, Hyuga." She picked up the fallen blanket and shook it out before meticulously folding it. "Thank you for asking." 

******************************* 

Hyuga watched as Yui chewed her food thoroughly before swallowing. She took another bite of the ration bar and chewed silently, her eyes affixed on the camp fire. 

"... Yui?" 

"Yes, Hyuga?" Her eyes didn't even waver from the fire. "What is it?" 

Are you angry with me? Are still angry at me? Why are you acting this way? He closed his eyes momentarily, a weary sigh emerging from his lips. "Never mind." I do not really want to know the answer. 

"No, no." Hyuga stared as her as she frowned and asked, "In what way am I acting peculiarly?" 

"..." She read my mind. 

"Actually, I heard you." She shrugged. "Your thoughts are not shielded anymore." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Has your master abandoned you?" 

"... No, he hasn't." He looked back into eerily blank eyes. "We both decided it doen't matter if you hear us." 

She tilted her head slightly. "Doesn't matter..." A nod. "You are right. I do not care." 

With that, she stood up, smiled politely at him and walked away. "I need a little exercise," she informed him quietly, "I will be back in a hour or so." 

...Yui... 

******************************* 

"How long will it be before my gear is operational?" 

"... One of the turbine blades snapped off and caused a great deal of damage in the engine. I am salvaging parts from the other engines and from Fenrir. It will take time." 

"My fault. The chief mechanic warned me about the weakened component, but I couldn't wait. Neither did I thought of taking another gear." 

Hyuga watched as she placed a hand on the blackened engine shell. When she removed it, a clear handprint remained amidst the grease and soot. 

"It is dangerous to let feelings rule over actions. It will not happen again." Golden eyes looked at him objectively, the stare of a stranger. "We are now even, Hyuga." 

******************************* 

Why are you this way? Cold and distant. It is not you... and yet... it is you. 

******************************* 

Yui was watching the ocean. They had landed on a cliff overlooking the waters. Below, a sandy beach extended invitingly up and down the shoreline. 

Hearing a footfall behind her, she turned to see Hyuga. He looked tired, his eyes met hers unwillingly, and his steps were slow as he walked towards her. 

"Your gear is repaired, and I have siphoned some of Fenrir's fuel into your tanks." 

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Hyuga." and moved to walk pass him back to the gears. I have to hur- 

One step, and she found herself trapped in the circle of his arms. They tightened, pushing her into the warm cocoon of his body. There was a feathery caress against her temple. 

"You are not going anywhere until you promise you are going straight back to Shevat." 

"No." 

"Then, I am not letting you go." 

She glanced up at him and saw the determination in his face. "Why would you care, Hyuga? I am no longer your concern." 

His eyes widened then narrowed as he pulled her closer. "Do not ever say that," he said softly, angry in the way his embrace constricted around her smaller frame. Yui looked away as he continued, "You know very well I care for you." 

She didn't see the gentle look in his eyes but felt him relax, his arms loosening, allowing her more space but still holding her. 

"I am going back to Shevat with you." 

"... What of Solaris?" 

"I have finally realized that my foremost duty is to myself." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I chose you because you can think for yourself. Unlike those simpering idiots following that man's every whim, you are not under the false illusion of serving your own needs. What I value the most from you is your own judgment." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I will not let them take any of you." 

"... It is too late." 

Surprised, Hyuga let her go when she pulled away from him. Her eyes were resigned, and fear rose in him as did bitter bile, coating his throat. 

"Yui-" 

"I did something, Hyuga." She sounded regretful though her eyes remained calm, unaffected. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She was crying, sobbing as quietly as she could manage, hiding her tears from the sight of the world around. She sat, huddled in the shadow of the only tree on the small floating island. 

"Yui?" She lifted her tear-streak face as Azuire kneeled in front of her, concern in crystal blue eyes. Ashamed to have him see her like this, she scrambled to her feet and would have ran away had he not grabbed her. 

He held her protectively, ignoring pitiful attempts to get away. 

"Uncle, let me go!" 

"No, little one." Powerful fingers framed her face, thumbs smoothly wiping tears away. "Not until you tell me why you are crying." 

A small sob escaped her fragile control, and she buried her face against his neck, seeking comfort from the only family she knew. 

Yui... It felt strange talking this way, hearing and speaking words in her mind, vocal cords effectively useless and unneeded. 

Tell me what is wrong, little one. 

Yui smiled despite her sadness, cherishing the trust and respect Azuire placed on her. It would have been so easy and much more simple for him to take what information he desired immediately rather than wait for her to tell him herself. 

... They were so mean, Uncle. She conjured up the memory, flashes and pictures of boys and girls her age laughing, smiling, playing as all children are wont to do. Innocence concealing the decay within. 

Such a poor girl. It must be hard to be related to a traitor... 

She's pretty. I bet she'll be easy to handle... 

She doesn't deserve to be with us. She's nothing... 

If it wasn't for mother telling me to be nice to her... 

Who does she think she is?! Presuming to be worthy of our company... 

I don't care that Sensei is part of her family. I don't like her. 

It went on and on, destroying every perception that she had true friends. Barrages of hate bombarding her from all corners. 

Yui whimpered, bowing down before the invisible needles which injured just as painfully as real ones, leaving marks she knew she could never heal. 

It stopped suddenly, and warmth blanketed her, a presence enveloping her senses. 

Pay no mind to them, little one... A breeze, a cool and gentle wind blew around her. 

Ignore... 

Peace descended, swathing her in strangely reassuring wisps of emptiness. 

... Uncle, your calm spot! 

Azuire's laughter resonated around her as delight touched her core. 

Yes, little Yui. This is my calm spot. 

... It's wonderful here... She felt as if anger and pain especially were beyond her. 

Uh hmmm... It is rather nice. 

Yui let herself go, so free, not one care. It didn't matter... nothing mattered. 

Something heavy suddenly weighed her down. 

... Uncle? 

I'm sorry, little one. You cannot stay here long. 

... Why not? Stubbornly, she refused the steady pull back to reality. 

You are still too young and undisciplined. You'll lose yourself here. 

Aren't you always telling me to look for my calm spot? 

That was simply to train and focus your concentration. You do not find it, Yui. It develops and grows as the need for it arises and demands. 

... 

My calm spot is far too dangerous for you. 

... What's so wrong about it? 

It can possess you if you are not wary. Losing yourself in it leeches away your will and strength to face life. 

... Why do you say that, Uncle? 

... I was trapped in it, little one. For a long time, I didn't care. I didn't feel anything. Neither hate or love. 

... 

I do not want you to experience the same. 

... Why then- 

To comfort and to warn you. It cannot be denied that sometimes, to feel nothing is a blessing and a cure, but like medicine and all things in life, too much will destroy, even emptiness. I was trapped, because I did not want to care. 

Uncle- 

Whatever you do, little one. Do not let it take you.   
? 

"To love is to hate. As opposite as they are, one cannot exist without the other. Perfection means denying all extremes." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hyuga looked at her silently, seeing the emptiness in as always and still beautiful gold eyes. He understood all too well what she was referring to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

What does it matter anymore...? 

He traced the rim of the teacup moodlessly, seeing his pale reflection in the murky surface. He drank the tea quickly. 

A clink of china on the low table, a careless wipe with the back of his hand, and he stood up, taking his katana with him from the floor. 

He had a mission to do and little time to accomplish it. An absent-minded glance around his sparse executive suite, and a few steps later, he was out of the door and heading for his superior's officer at a moderate clip. 

... Jessiah... Sigurd... They were gone, having abandoned Solaris for the surface. Those two were too hot-blooded, far too stubborn and set in their beliefs. They simply couldn't adjust to the current situation like he and Kahr did. 

Flexibility is the key... 

Look where careful adjustment and understanding had led him. Already, he was a commander in the mighty Gebler. Compliance was better and wiser than belligerance. 

... And yet... 

A twinge of pain caused him to falter, a minute uneven rhythm in his step. 

Which was harder, he wondered. Anger... or pain at betrayal? 

******************************* 

"I choose you, Hyuga Ricadeau, for I see hope in you. In exchange for your vow of fealty, I will keep you for making too many mistakes." 

One of the measures Cain imposed on him was to make him relive his nightmares. 

"Even pain, Guardian, is a lesser regret then feeling nothing at all." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"... What are you doing?!" Yui's eyes were wide, staring at him befuddled and wary as she leaned away from him. Hyuga smiled purposely as she twisted in his embrace, pushing futilely against him. 

"You are going back to Shevat," he said firmly before bending his head to teasingly bite a delicate lobe. Her ears, he observed, had turned pinker in the last few moments. 

"... Let me go!" 

Pleasure is a measure as effective as pain. 

******************************* 

"Damn it, Hyuga! Get off me!" A satisfied smile curved his lips, and he knew that Yui's face was not red from anger alone. 

Her eyes narrowed at the smirk on his face, and he barely blocked the clenched fist heading his way. 

His fingers clamped tight around her wrist, and he forced her arm down to press into the ground over her head. 

Yui's eyes widened in panic, and she snatched her other hand back too late when his hand snaked out to capture it. 

"No!" 

******************************* 

She was stretched out underneath him, her sweet young body, an epitome of desire. 

A hand held hers captive. A feeble struggling once in a while as he tasted earthly ambrosia. 

His hand felt the heat, and ever increasing warmth against his palm as he kneaded firmly and steadily. 

The sun warmed his back as a wind blew across and between them, fingers of cold intruders on heated flesh. 

His body pressed hers into the silent ground. Tight, their bodies meld and fitted, a match for one another as was destined. 

His hand loosened and lowered to tangle in her hair. No longer prisoners as if they ever were, her hands moved to his back, running over muscle, sinew and bone beneath smooth skin, warm prints on his flesh. The warm sun and cool wind now bare memories. 

******************************* 

Starlight shone down on them, twinkling points barely discernable as brighter diffused light shoned from the cloud-shrouded moon. Yui idly wondered how long it had been since her frantic departure from Shevat. A day? Two days, perhaps. Uncertain, since Shevat was in a different time zone then where she was now. Her chronometer set to standard Shevat time would tell her how long she had been gone. That is, if she could find it. 

The arm around her waist tightened, and she closed her eyes, deciding to leave chronological concerns to another time. "Hyuga, just what do you expect me to wear for the trip back?" 

She felt him tensed then relaxed as a chuckle brushed pass her ear. He sounded the slightest bit smug. 

His hand moved lazily beneath the single coverlet sheltering them from the cold night, and Yui's eyes snapped open the moment the tender torment began. It took her some time to gather the resolve and slap his hands away. 

******************************* 

Hyuga watched as she wound the blanket around her. She wasn't looking at him, and long locks hid her face from him. 

An ocean wind blew, and he automatically shivered, sorely missing her warmth against him, and the blanket she was currently utilizing as make-shift clothing. 

He sighed, sat up and glanced around for his clothes. He stood up slowly before walking over to where they lay in an untidy heap. 

He had only picked up his shirt, when Yui stalked off in the direction of the beach below. 

******************************* 

Yui groaned, absolutely frustrated and irritated. She scanned the sand around her, searching for her uniform, which had fallen off the cliff when the wind playfully carried it away. Even nature conspired against her. 

She had noticed her only decent set of clothing at this time blowing away and would have gone after it were not for Hyuga. Now, all she had on was an all too translucent shift and the blanket, which was part of the emergency kit in her gear. She never thought to stow away an extra uniform. Such foresight was considered unnecessary since Shevat uniforms were virtually indestructible. 

Self-cleaning and all weather-purposed they were. The person wearing them was more likely to expire far earlier than the uniform itself. It was also fabricated to be as light as possible for the wearer's ease and benefit. 

"Ugh..." Yui covered her face with her hands, quite uncomfortable with her current state of wear. "... That Hyuga." Who else could she blame? 

Something heavy suddenly covered her shoulders, and she exhaled slowly and silently before lowering her hands and glancing at Hyuga to murmur a thank you for his emergency blanket. 

******************************* 

"I believe you are in a conundrum, Lady Gaspar." 

"No thanks to you." 

"I can lend you my shirt." 

"Insufficient." 

"My shirt and trousers?" 

"Have you no shame, Commander?" 

"I see no other alternative I can offer." 

"... I'll have to call ahead to Unc-" 

"Oh my God!" Hyuga was alarmed when Yui paled very noticeably. "... Yui?" 

"He's going to kill me!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yui, promise me you will stay here in Shevat." 

"..." 

"I mean it. Under no circumstances will you go after Ricadeau." 

"Uncle-" 

"Give me your word, Yui." 

"... I promise, Uncle." 

"... Good. I will be in chambers for no doubt a long time." 

Council Conferences were notorious for long drawn-out meetings. Especially when the issue concerned involved the highest of Shevat elite. Azuire was not keen on the anticipated debate to take place between him and Casn concerning the validity of his actions. 

"I will see you then, Yui." 

"Yes, Uncle." Yui bowed respectfully as Azuire turned away. She listened as his footsteps become fainter. There was a cumbersome low noise as the door to the Council Chamber opened and soon rumbled shut again. 

Yui lifted her head and slowly removed the pendant Azuire had given her. She lifted the delicate figurine to eye level, and her eyes narrowed at the barely perceivable glimmer in one of the mother bird's eyes. 

... You are tricky, Uncle. Ever since he had informed her of the potential superiority of her telepathy compared to his, Yui had steadily developed a mental block far stronger than she had considered possible for her.   
? 

The contact method can go by any mental block, but you will have to know the person intimately   
? 

Then, why would he feel the need to plant a homing beacon on me?   
? 

Before departing Shevat to look for Hyuga, she had left the pendant and a message packet at his house. She had expected never to return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"- Answer! I swear by Sophia's Angel, if you do not respond..." 

"Now, you will have to go back." Yui glanced at Hyuga, who was smiling amused and satisfied as Azuire ranted from the com speakers. 

******************************* 

"You ungrateful child!" Yui nodded meekly as her guardian's irate voice scolded her. Hyuga stood just behind her, his presence a reassuring comfort as she faced Azuire's wrath, which was very palpable even when disembodied. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"Keep quiet, Yui!" She winced. ...Uncle is really angry. A warm arm slipped over her stomach, and she smiled as Hyuga stepped closer. 

Azuire continued, "I should have known you would elope with him!" 

"... Uncle, it wasn't like that!" 

"Wasn't it?" Hyuga's voice was teasing, and Yui sighed. ... These two... "You are not helping," she whispered to him reprovingly as Azuire went on unheeded. 

"You are grounded, young lady! Do you hear me?! Grounded!" 

Hyuga asked, "Can he really do it?" 

Yui nodded sadly. 

"I try my best to be a good and fair parent to you, and this is the way you repay me?!" 

"He is really angry this time, Hyuga," Yui said mournfully, not at all relishing the time when she would meet her uncle again." 

"Hmm... how can he ground you way up there?" 

"... Hyuga!" 

"Are you two even listening to me?!" Azuire was definitely pissed off. 

******************************* 

"Little one...," Azuire was calmer now. "You get back here immediately." 

"... But-" 

"Now, Yui." He sounded even more dangerous when quiet. 

"... Yes, sir." 

"I will be expecting you. As for you, Commander..."   
? 

Author's note: 

That's it! I am giving up on those two. They ran my mind and libido ragged. Love is what makes the world go round and round and let's not ever forget the dizzy aspect of that. 

Ugh... This chapter is as long as Rebuilding. Definitely have to finish this and soon. 

Chapter Thirteen "Life..." is actually composed of 4 WC chapter-length parts namely: Complications (sound familiar?), Exchange, Simple & Complex and Shared. Ack! Forgive the really cornball titles. What do you expect when I wanted to chuck the whole thing up under Complications. Even Rebuilding never got me frustrated like this fic has. sigh... 

Yen   
alex@gsilink.com  



	14. Arrangements

Untitled Document Chapter Fourteen of Worlds Collide   
Arrangements   
by YEN   
version (12/20/99)   
final edit (02/05/2000) 

Hyuga approached the dwelling slowly and silently. It was a modest hut nestled near invisible among the trees. Only a warm yellow glow from the windows and a wispy trail of smoke from a chimney identified that it was indeed man-made and occupied. 

***************************** 

"Welcome, welcome to my humble abode," the wizened old man greeted Hyuga warmly, hussling his guest into the living area. 

Caught off-guard by the very authentic enthusiam apparent from the other man, Hyuga allowed himself to be led like a child. 

***************************** 

"Ah, forgive my lapse." Taura finally noticed the blank look on the young man's face. "I rarely have visitors since I live so far away from known and present civilization." He smiled. "I am Taura Melchior." 

"... Melchior. One of the Wisemen of-" 

"Shevat," he ended for him, and his smile widened. "I am glad to know we have not been forgotten." 

The other man's eyes widened ever so slightly before flicking away guiltily. "Men such as you are rarely forgotten," he said evenly. 

Taura beamed. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Hyuga." 

Ricadeau glanced back at him, startled. Taura shrugged, lifting his arms expansively. "Don't look so surprise I would have knowledge concerning you, Hyuga Ricadeau. Men such as I rarely let age get away with our insight." 

"... Azuire-" 

"And I do still have friends in high places." Taura scrutinized the lad sent to him. "Hmm... I think I'll just address you as Hyuga rather than Ricadeau." He nodded decidedly. "You are, after all, so much my junior, and I want you to address me as Taura rather than Melchior. Is that not so difficult for you, Hyuga?" 

"Yes, si- Taura." 

"Very well then." He walked towards his laboratory. "Come now, Hyuga, we have so much work to do." 

***************************** 

"First off, you need new attire. Something more sedentary, I should say, and definitely less militaristic yet at the same time comfortable and in no way impeding. Hmm... what is your preferred hue, Hyuga?" 

"... Green." 

"Ah! Excellent! A pleasure to know you have good taste." 

... What have I gotten myself into? 

***************************** 

"Isaac, so good to hear from you so soon." 

"Hello Taura. I apologize for ruining our last retreat." 

"Oh no, you were not of any difficulty, Isaac. Both Gaspar and I understand your position." 

"... I am glad, but I would like to make up for last time. I hope it isn't of too much inconvenience, but I already called Gaspar, and he is on his way there as I am." 

"... Gaspar... on his way here...?" 

***************************** 

Hyuga was on his way to check on Fenrir when he was ambushed. 

***************************** 

"Taura!" 

Melchior winced and hastily opened the door just as Gaspar rammed it. Suddenly without obstruction, the other man rushed inside at breakneck speed and crashed head first into the couch. 

"Gaspar, you imbecile!" Taura went over to help his longtime friend up. "Just what do you think are you doing?!" 

"... What I am doing...?" Gaspar muttered slowly, refusing assistance, turning over and sitting up on the couch. He glared at his friend now at close eye level. "Trying to rescue you, that's what." He examined Melchior's present state keenly. "Obviously, my concern was very unnecessary." 

Melchior grimaced. "I take it you saw the gear outside." 

"Not only that," Gaspar said proudly, leaning comfortably against the soft cushions. "I got its pilot too." 

"... Is he...?" 

"Oh no, no need to worry. He's still alive." Gaspar shrugged unconcernedly before standing up and walking towards the door, stretching. "I have him trussed up like a chicken in his own cockpit." He tossed a patronic look at Melchior. "I know how squeamish you are about that sort of thing." 

"... I am not!" Melchior complained. 

"Yes, you are," Gaspar countered. 

"You are always one so quick to jump to wrong conclusions." 

"What did you expect me to do? There was a Solarian-made gear parking outside your door." 

"You should have contacted me first," Melchior replied peevishly. 

Gaspar looked sardonic. "That would have alerted your captors to my presence." 

"Your problem is that you are too suspicious!" 

"Yours is that you are too complacent!" 

"This is bad timing, isn't it?" A third voice cut in, and both men glanced towards the door to see a bemused Balthazar with a worried Hyuga just behind him. 

"Isaac, why the hell did you release him?!" 

"Hyuga, are you all right?" 

"There is no need to keep him prisoner, Gaspar." 

"I am fine, Sir Taura." 

"He's the enemy!" 

"Hyuga, come over here and sit down." 

"We can trust him," Balthazar told Gaspar soothingly. He looked aside to where Melchior was fussing over Hyuga. Gaspar growled, "He is Solarian." 

Balthazar smiled, "He is, and he helped me get Maria back." 

"..." 

***************************** 

"I still do not trust him," Gaspar muttered as Melchior and Hyuga went into the lab. He smirked, satisfied, when the Taura's new apprentice tensed visibly as if actually feeling Gaspar's razor sharp eyes on his shoulder blades. 

Balthazar chuckled. "Give him a chance, old friend." He took a deep breath before saying, "If it were not for him, Maria would not be the only prisoners Solaris has." He wisely decided not to mention his friend's granddaughter's involvement. "Besides, Taura seems to be quite taken with him." 

Gaspar scowled. "That old fool was never wise in his choice of assistants." 

He didn't see Balthazar frown thoughtfully at his honest if impolite observation. 

I know what you mean... Even having saved us, he is still an uncertain ally. ... Solaris does not hand out Omnigears readily... 

***************************** 

"I do not think he likes me," Hyuga said quite sadly to Melchior as the two of them prepared needed refreshments. 

"Don't mind him," Taura said reassuringly. "He's always a grouch." 

The much younger man nodded somberly, and Melchior smiled, then frowned thoughtfully. 

"... I have something to ask of you, Hyuga." 

"... What is it?" 

"Azuire obviously did not give me all the pertinent information concerning you and with Isaac's story, I have come to realize that you are indeed not an average turn-coat. 

Hyuga remained silent as he continued, "You have at least a rank of commander in the Solarian Army. Despite your recent espionage duties, you are no ordinary spy considering that you possess enough clout and power to send away the flagship itself without its completing its mission. ... You chose to leave all that. Why...?" 

"..." 

"Surely, Solarian punishment for failure in one mission cannot be so severe, and neither are they foolish enough to waste an individual such as yourself, who they have obviously spend a great deal of time and expense training..." Taura's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You were ordered to infiltrate Shevat, little doubt to take down her defenses. Azuire stopped you-" He broke off, seeing the look in Hyuga's eyes. "... It wasn't Azuire then... but who...?" 

Taura's eyes widened in realization just as Hyuga sighed. "Sir, do I have to stay here long? I promised Yui I would hur-" 

"What?!" Both of them turned as the door slammed open. Wiseman Gaspar stood in the doorway with a murderous expression. 

"What have you to do with my granddaughter?!" 

?! 

"Gaspar, don't kill him! Isaac, don't just stand there like an idiot! Help me get him off!" 

***************************** 

Somewhere in Shevat, Yui was staring at Azuire, who was coughing mad for laughing all of the sudden while drinking his tea. 

Concerned, she got out of her chair to hit his back a few times in order to help him clear his windpipes of tea. "Uncle?" 

Azuire coughed, wiped his mouth clean with a napkin before glancing up to her with a fond smile. He chuckled again. "Something just struck me funny, that's all." 

Author's note: 

This ended Worlds Collide quite well, but there are about 4 more parts left before I can completely say the fic is finished and completed. sigh... I never do know when to stop. ^^;; 

WC notes... 

Dum dum da ram dum! Free Shave and a Hair Cut!!! 

Ah, don't mind me. Just being my usual unusual self I am. So, what do you think of WC so far? Yup, and again, so far... There are four chapters left, and one of them may be as long as the Chapter thirteen you have just muddled through. ... Well, in my head, that is. WC is done, meaning it can stand by itself now. There is a beginning, lots and lots of middle ground and an end. Also means, I don't feel quilty about leaving it unfinished and all. Those four chapters I mentioned are more like linking stories between WC and Rebuilding than integral chapters in WC. However, I did promise only three fics for Xenogears. So if I do make those linking stories, expect them to be in WC or Rebuilding. 

Missing parts... 

uh hem... If you have read Significance, there was a missing part there too. The "Get Citan and Sigurd Into the Gunroom Campaign." Such parts I have decided not to include, since the plot is way too obvious. In WC, missing parts include Ricadeau and Talan's conversation, Hyuga's decision and etc. The parts have a great deal to do with the story, but they are already told in the other parts of the fic, not wholely but separately. uh hmm... If WC does appear too confusing with the exclusion of these parts, please tell me, and I'll type up what occured in my head. When I started WC, the ending was already finished. You could say I just added the events that led to the ending. uh huh... Yup yup yup, Rebuilding is already done in my head too and definitely. My greatest problem is to get it out into the computer screen. sigh... 

Biblical inspiration... 

There are three direct biblical references in Chapter 13. Can you spot them? 

I studied in a Catholic school from kindergarten up to high school, and the university I am going to now is also Catholic. I can spot Biblical elements in Xenogears quite easily. In WC, those ideas came naturally. 

Original Characters and idea... 

Azuire, Talan, Kiraga, Yanara and Casn are not canon Xenogears. I made them up for WC. I am mentioning this, because oftentimes, what is official and fanwork will get mixed and rumbled up, and I do not want to add to the confusion. Force nets are also items from the top of my head. You don't see them anywhere in the game, I can assure you. 

Special Thanks!!! 

Inspiration for WC came from the Xenogears Perfect Works Book. Special and a lot of thanks to Guardian Angels! My Japanese is practically nil, and I do not even have the book. I first learned about Yui's additional roles to that of her being Citan's wife, Midori's mother and one excellent cook, from what I read in GA. Yes, people! She is Wiseman Gaspar's granddaughter, and I kid you not! 

To Dei, author of Xeno fic "Remembrance." Yours was the very first Citan and Yui fic that I have read. You can bet you drove me to write this fic. Where's the rest of your fic?! Please don't leave me hanging, okay? 

Thank you, thank you to GA and Clio Saga for info pertaining to Citan's family. Myaru (aka Amber Michelle) and OW, thanks again for correcting me about Citan's brother's Seiran's name. Told you my Japanese was nada. 

To my prereaders, two RL friends of mine, Aprily and Flik. Don't know if you will ever read this, but Salamat Po! 

Yen   
12/21/99 

alex@gsilink.com 


End file.
